


The Hand Of Fate

by knitekat



Series: Kitverse [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Just Add Kittens, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Soul Bond, Tags May Change, Talking, Trapped Through an Anomaly, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditzy and Lester end up trapped through an anomaly and struggle to survive in the past, before omegas gained equality. Once back in the present, both have to come to terms with what happened in the past and what it means to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta and advice. Ditzy and all the OCs except Jacks belong to Fredbassett.
> 
> Note for backstory: Omegas give birth to litters of kittens which change into humans at about 4 or 5.

Ditzy leaned back on the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil for his much needed mug of tea and watched Blade patiently play checkers with Finn. When the ADD's shrill alarm cut through the once tranquil air, he was out of the door on Blade's and Finn's heels, as a solitary checker piece bounced and rolled on the floor as the kettle whistled and switched off. 

Connor was at the ADD, his fingers tapping swiftly on the keys as he narrowed the location down and Ditzy looked longingly at the creamy froth topping Connor's coffee, but knew he was unlikely to get more than over-roasted dregs later in the field, if he was lucky. 

“Connor?” Lester called out as he swept down the walkway from his office and into the atrium. “Where is it this time?”

“Um,” Connor muttered. “Still narrowing it down... almost there.” Connor continued to tap away at his keyboard before turning to announce the location. 

Ditzy noticed Lester's face pale before the man swallowed. “Where?” When Connor glanced back at the ADD before repeating himself, looking quizzically at Lester's reaction, their boss closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “Fucking marvellous.” Lester raised his voice, “Captain Ryan, full team in five minutes.” 

“Sir.” 

“Ryan,” Lester called out, causing the captain to turn back to him. “Ms Lewis and I will be accompanying you.”

“Sir James?” Ryan queried. 

“Unless you'd like to deal with Charles Farrington-Worth at home yourself, Captain Ryan?”

“No, sir.” And Ditzy couldn't blame his boss for that, the minister was a fucking idiot and Lester and Ms Lewis were, after all, paid to deal with him.

***

They found Farrington-Worth in a panic and it did nothing to improve Ditzy's opinion of him until the man almost grabbed Lester by the collar and wailed that his daughter, Lucinda, was missing. The thought of a young kit lost through an anomaly had all of Ditzy's omega instincts kicking in, demanding he found her and kept her safe. He noticed that Lester was comforting the minister before he gave a sharp nod and left the man in the capable hands of Ms Lewis. “Captain Ryan?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do you have a spare weapon?” Lester held his hand out and Ditzy knew, as he knew Ryan did, that the minister had made an order – a request – to Lester that he personally found his daughter. 

Ryan sighed and nodded. “Of course, sir. Please stay close to Ditzy.”

Lester nodded as he checked over the pistol he'd been given before glancing up at Ryan. “After you, captain.”

***

Ditzy kept close to Lester's side as they stepped through the anomaly, feeling the static on his skin and the tug on his weapons. He stared out over the landscape, lush green grass and... oh, fuck! Four glittering anomalies dotted the nearby hillside... any one of which Lucinda could have stepped through and who knew how much time they had before the anomalies closed, trapping her all alone in an unfamiliar and possibly dangerous world.

Ryan swore softly before quickly organising his men into teams to check the anomalies. “Remember lads, a quick reccy and then back here. First team back gets to check the last anomaly.”

“Captain Ryan.”

“Sir James?”

Lester smiled and nodded at the one anomaly Ryan hadn't assigned anyone to. “We can't risk waiting. Ditzy and I will check it.”

“Sir...” Ryan met Lester's eyes before ducking his head with a chirp. “Fine, sir. Ditzy?”

Ditzy nodded. “Yes, sir. I understand.” Lester's safety was now his sole responsibility.

***

As soon as Ditzy stepped though the anomaly he found himself soaked to the skin as rain lashed down around them. Visibility was fucking terrible and they were being buffeted by wind from every direction. Ditzy was all for turning back right now, knowing that if Lucinda had come through this anomaly, she'd have turned back as soon as she'd encountered this weather. Lester, however, refused to go until they had checked, until they had made sure she wasn't there.

“Sir,” Ditzy yelled over the wind. “We need to get back.”

Lester paused and for a moment Ditzy thought he might have got through to the stubborn man, but then Lester stepped forward, away from the anomaly until he stood at the top of a scree slope. “Ditzy... look.”

Ditzy peered through the murk and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the little girl standing all forlorn in the rain. “Fuck!” To think he'd almost left her behind... He quickly followed Lester as the man slithered and slid down the slope before he sloshed through the mud, apparently uncaring for once that his clothes and shoes were being ruined by the mud. Ditzy stopped when Lester held his hand up as they came close to the young kit and it was only then that Ditzy realised she was shaking and attempting to back away from them. 

“Lucy?” Lester's voice was soft and the child paused, peering suspiciously at him. “Stay here, Ditzy,” Lester murmured as he slowly moved closer to the child, vocalising soft chirps in an attempt to calm her. He paused when she inched backwards, dropping to crouch in the mud and open his arms to her. “I'm here to help you, Lucy. Your daddy sent me.” 

Ditzy held his breath, knowing the wrong move would send Lucy fleeing, and let out a relieved gasp as she instead flung herself into Lester's waiting arms. 

Lester held the shivering, sobbing four year old for a moment before shrugging out of his jacket and draping it around Lucy's naked form. “Shh, it's OK. Let's get you back to your daddy.” He held her tightly against his chest and purred softly in her ear. “Ditzy?”

“Yes, sir.” Ditzy helped Lester to his feet before they began their trek back to the anomaly, slogging through the mud. Ditzy reached out and grabbed Lester when his foot slipped and Lucy cried out in fear. Ditzy had never been so glad in his life to see an anomaly and smiled when he saw Kermit waiting for them at the top of the slope, until he realised Kermit was waving and shouting something that the wind snatched away. It was only then that Ditzy noticed Kermit was pointing at his watch and then heard Lester swear softly under his breath. 

“It's closing.”

Ditzy took a moment to study the anomaly and fuck, it was fading, before he grabbed Lester's arm and ran, slipping and sliding in the mud. The slope they'd slithered down so easily to reach the girl now looked a bloody nightmare to climb back up, the water and mud rivulets that had aided their descent now mocked their treacherously ascent. Ditzy knew he'd climb it with ease, he was a caver after all and had faced worse climbs in several cave systems... but he had Lester to consider and the girl. 

Lester eyed the slope before releasing his hold on Lucy and kneeling in the mud. He brushed her blond locks from her eyes and smiled, purring softly. “Lucy, I need you to climb on my back and hold on tightly. OK?” 

Lucy stared at Lester from wide eyes as her lip quivered in fear, but she slowly nodded and the trust she was showing Lester had Ditzy smile, the man was a natural with kits. 

Ditzy's eyebrow shot up at the speed and skill Lester showed scrambling up the slope, although his foot did slip at one point and Ditzy quickly moved to steady Lester and give him a push up the path until he made it over the steepest part of the climb. From there it was only a short scrabble up the slope to the anomaly and through to safety.

Lester paused at the top and for a moment Ditzy feared he'd stop, that he'd wait for him to make his own climb, but Lucy whimpered and Lester shot an apologetic look at Ditzy before turning and disappearing from sight, hopefully through the anomaly. 

Ditzy was attempting to scramble up and over the hardest part of the climb, water and mud making his grip slippery and his feet failed as they sought purchase. Finally, a boot caught and he pushed himself up, hoping whatever he had his foot on held long enough for him to make it up to the top. He felt it give just as a hand grabbed his arm and held his weight, before pulling him upwards until Ditzy lay sprawled in the mud. He glanced up at his rescuer, but the smart comment on his lips died when he realised it was Lester. Oh shit, he glanced at the anomaly and saw neither Kermit nor Lucy, Lester must have handed her off before coming back for him. 

“Move, Ditzy.” Lester shoved him towards the anomaly and both men ran as fast as they could while the anomaly faded before their eyes, flickering and almost dying before flaring back into life. 

Twenty feet. 

Ten feet. 

A lightning bolt slammed into a tree near the anomaly and they were thrown to the ground as the air was split by a deafening thunderclap. When Ditzy's ears stopped ringing, he realised that the anomaly had vanished. Fuck!

“We need to find shelter, sir,” Ditzy yelled above the wind, needing to keep Lester focused on the here and now and not that they were trapped on the wrong side of the anomaly. Lester nodded and Ditzy was pleased to see the man was calm, not that he should have expected anything less from Lester.

They slogged through the mud, arm in arm, keeping away from the trees as more lightning flashes lit the sky. Ditzy pulled Lester to a halt when they came to a raging river as he tried to decide which way to follow the river, when Lester tugged him downstream. “Sir?”

“There’s a bridge, Ditzy.”

Fuck! A bridge meant they were in a time with people. People they should avoid, if Ditzy had understood Connor's and Cutter's discussions – rants – on the subject. But... they needed help, they needed supplies and somewhere to stay. Ditzy knew they had no choice and nodded, “We need to be careful, sir.” Lester shot him a glance, one Ditzy easily translated as 'I'm not an idiot'. “Sorry, sir.”

***

Ditzy began to wonder if anybody did live in the area when he got a good look at the bridge. It was rickety and had several missing slats, not to mention it was swaying in the wind somewhat alarmingly. “Let's try further down, sir. There might be a settlement...”

Lester looked between the bridge and the river before nodding, obviously not keen to risk crossing the bridge – and a possible tumble into the river – unless he had to. 

Before they could continue their trudge through the mud and rain, both men were temporarily blinded by a massive lightning strike that left their ears ringing. Ditzy blinked quickly in an attempt to restore his vision before staring at the forest. 

“It is my imagination or are the trees moving?” Lester asked, his voice loud as he rubbed at his ears. 

Both men continued to peer into the gloom before turning and running to the bridge, they had no option now but to attempt a crossing when the only other choice was to be swept into the river by a mud slide. 

Although the wooded slats were slippery from the rain, with time being of the essence, they had little choice but to hurry across and hope they didn't lose their footing. With the rumble of the slide growing louder in the pauses between strikes, Lester half-ran and, as he put his weight on a slat that was more rot than wood, it snapped and only his grip on the rope handrail kept him from pitching head first into the river. 

The bridge swayed alarmingly before slowing and when Lester managed to regain his footing, Ditzy breathed a sigh of relief just as the water-sodden ropes finally surrendered to the inevitable, fraying before snapping under the strain. The two men could do nothing as the bridge twisted beneath their feet and they were thrown into the raging torrent. 

Ditzy tried not to gasp as he was submerged in the cold water, the last thing he needed was a lungful of water. He thrashed his way back to the surface and looked around frantically for Lester, relief flooding through him as he spotted Lester kicking towards him. Ditzy reached out a hand and pulled Lester close, clinging to him as the river carried them downstream, both men kicking out when the current threatened to slam them into debris. 

The last thing Ditzy remembered was a tree looming out of the darkness, a heavy impact and a pained grunt, before everything went dark.


	2. After The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lester injured, Ditzy needs to find supplies before his heat hits. Things do go as he hoped.

Ditzy coughed and spluttered as he woke, feeling half-drowned as he lay exhausted while water lapped around him. It took time for his sluggish brain to remember where he was and... fuck, Lester! Ditzy struggled to his knees and sighed in relief when he spotted Lester lying on his side several feet away, apparently still unconscious.

He crawled over to Lester and gently examined him, checking Lester's head for any injury before moving down to check for any broken bones. Lester lay still until Ditzy's hands probed his ribs, when he gasped and winced. At least bruised, possibly cracked, ribs and he remembered the fucking tree. It must have been Lester who had grunted when they had slammed into it. 

“Sir James?” Ditzy shook Lester's shoulder as he tried to rouse him. They still needed to find shelter and strip out of their sodden clothing before they became hypothermic. “Please, James, wake up.”

Lester murmured something before his hand snapped out and grabbed Ditzy's wrist. He blinked up at Ditzy, recognition growing in his eyes before he relaxed his hold. “Ditzy?” 

Lester sounded somewhat out of it and Ditzy checked Lester's eyes just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. “Anything hurt, sir?”

“Just my ribs. Hurt like blazes. I think I've cracked them.” Lester hissed as he tried to sit up, until Ditzy helped him up and supported him as he gasped and held his ribs. 

“We still need to find shelter, sir. Do you think you can walk?” Lester nodded and let Ditzy pull him to his feet, although he couldn't conceal his wince. “Tell me if you need a break.” As he supported Lester, the only good thing Ditzy could see was that at least the storm had passed, even if they were stuck God only knew where on the wrong side of an anomaly. 

All they could do was find shelter, rest and then hike back upstream, hopefully to find the anomaly re-opened, a rescue party would be good too.

***

The cottage was ramshackle, looking as if a strong sneeze would send it crashing to the ground, but it still had most of its walls and roof, which was something at least. It was half-overgrown and Ditzy hoped that meant it was deserted.

Ditzy took the bare minimal time he thought advisable to check out the surroundings and the cottage itself before bundling Lester inside with a “Sir, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you develop hypothermia.” Ditzy started towards the door when Lester's voice stopped him. 

“Where do you think you're going?”

“We need wood for the fire, sir.” Ditzy couldn't help worry if Lester had hit his head after all. 

“No, Ditzy, you're just as wet as I am.” 

Ditzy turned to face him, an argument on his lips, when he swallowed as the sight of a half-naked Lester. The man hid a lean and wiry body under his suits and Ditzy licked his lips before shaking his head. Fuck, he was supposed to be looking after Lester, not ogling him, although maybe he should check his ribs.... 

“Ditzy?” 

“Yes, sir.” Ditzy snapped out of his daydream, quickly stripped and laid his clothing out to dry, before heading outside to search for firewood. He was relieved to discover a badly overgrown woodpile and paused for a moment as he considered the merits of a quick wank before starting a fire. In the end, common sense dictated that the fire was more important.

He quickly stacked the wood, found suitable kindling and soon had a little fire started in the main room of the cottage. He carefully fed larger and larger pieces to it until it filled the room with warmth. Ditzy was warming his hands when he heard footsteps and half-turned to see Lester walk back into the room, a blanket around him like a toga and holding another one out for Ditzy. 

“Get some sleep, sir,” Ditzy said as he wrapped himself in his blanket. “I'll take first watch.”

***

Ditzy smiled as Lester quietly snored and took the time to check their supplies. He doubted Lester had anything useful on him, after all, the man hadn't expected to be traipsing about through an anomaly, so that left his own kit.

He quickly checked his medical kit and sighed in relief when he found it still dry, the waterproofing living up to its name for once. Next he checked his pockets. Compass, penknife, several more lighters, water purification tablets, MREs, ammunition and other useful supplies. Not as much as he'd hoped and they'd need to pick up more if they were going to be spending any time here. 

Ditzy paused and turned to look back at the pile of supplies, checking and double-checking before patting his drying uniform again. Oh fuck! They weren't there, they weren't fucking there. He desperately searched his pockets again, knowing he'd put them in there that morning and his fingers pushed through a rip in the material, a bloody hole. 

“Ditzy?” 

Lester's sleepy voice had Ditzy tamping down his rising panic and the medic plastered a smile to his face. “Sir? How are you feeling?”

“Get some rest, Ditzy. You're no good to me tired.”

Ditzy nodded, knowing it was only a matter of days before Lester's words would become true. Try as he might to sleep, Ditzy's mind wouldn't rest as he tried to plan what to do. They needed supplies and... well, if Ditzy was going to get them, he needed to do so tomorrow. Before it was too late.

***

Lester hadn't been impressed when Ditzy informed him of his plan but he'd reluctantly agreed when Ditzy pointed out he was injured. Ditzy had kept his mouth shut about his own impending problem, knowing that Lester would have demanded to go in his place, injured or not.

Ditzy knew he had to be careful, had to blend in and hope he could be in and out of the nearest village before the effect of his suppressants faded. He had no idea what time he was in, but knew that for most of human history it wouldn't make any difference – people would see him as an omega, weak and easily dominated, and just there for the taking, especially during heat. He shook his head and concentrated, thinking of what could go wrong was a waste of time, time he might not have. 

It didn't take long for Ditzy to find a well-kept if dirt road and he took the time to examine the people and carts travelling along it as he tried to figure out what time period they'd ended up in. The clothes were a cosmopolitan lot, ranging from robes to some that wouldn't have looked that out of place back home. He could only hope his own clothing wouldn't draw any attention as he joined the stream of travellers, hoping that the full carts meant they were heading towards a settlement and not away from it.

Ditzy listened carefully to the various languages being spoken and picked up a recognisable word here and there, a little French and, he thought, Polish and then smiled when he heard honest to goodness English, heavily accented and atrociously pronounced, but understandable. He just hoped no one would ask him too many questions at the gate as he knew nothing of the time or place he was in. Well, if worse came to worst, he could always sneak in if he couldn't just walk in. Even if that meant waiting for nightfall and all the dangers that might entail. 

He smiled when the settlement – a city, really – came in sight and the chances of him finding what they needed and evading any guards increased. He walked a little faster and joined the tail end of a larger group of merchants, hoping to be waved through with them without anyone asking him any questions. He caught a young boy watching him before the kid grinned and latched onto his arm, chatting away and not expecting any answers. It was certainly a relief when he passed through the city gates without comment.

Although gaining entry had proven easy, especially with the help of the boy who skipped off with a cheeky grin, Ditzy knew the next part wouldn't be. He had no money, no way – or time – to make any and he had nothing to barter with, which left Ditzy with no choice but to steal what they needed. Still, he had no wish to take something from a family struggling to just survive and so made his way to what looked like a mixture of low-rent tenements, warehouses and shops. 

Ditzy didn't have the time for a proper reconnoitre and so picked a warehouse at random and found a window. He winced at the far too loud crack of the window shutter giving and he took a quick glance around to see if anyone noticed before he eased it open and slipped inside. He frowned at the stacks of boxes and casks lined up neatly inside the warehouse, looking far too pricey for the place and just screaming illegal. Curiosity drew him on and he crept carefully forward until he could peer into the rest of the warehouse. 

He spotted a group of men discussing something... no, make that two groups, one looking scruffy and rough and the other dressed in expensive clothing. A couple of criminals accusing each other of backstabbing, for sure. He heard a yell and then something whizzed by his head and only years of surviving in war zones allowed him to react quickly enough to avoid it as instinct took over and he hit the floor before diving back out of the window. 

He could hear them give chase as he ran as fast as he could.


	3. An Oncoming Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy is being chased by the criminals he encountered. That's bad enough, but even worse, his heat is starting.

Ditzy moved quickly but carefully through the back alleys, his senses hyper-alert and scanning for any sign of new danger. He started at a noise and cursed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and knowing that with every jump he risked attracting attention. Attention he could ill afford when he was being hunted, even less so when he felt the unwelcoming first tendrils of preheat coiling in his belly. He needed to be off the streets, he needed to be somewhere safe before his heat hit. Bloody hell, he should have just told Lester that he'd lost his pills when they'd fallen into the river. Now it was too late as he felt his heat rising and soon, very soon, he knew he'd start Calling, emitting pheromones that would attract those hunting for him as well as every bloody alpha nearby and half the betas too. All to compete for the privilege of mating him... well, in their dreams, maybe. 

He paused as he reached the junction between the rubbish strewn alley he was in and the cleaner and obviously more used – and thus dangerous – street he had to cross to reach another, hopefully deserted, alleyway. He hid behind a battered barrel to check the way forward was clear, the stench of rotten fish emanating from the barrel turning his stomach. He ducked further into the shadows as he heard approaching footsteps and cursed himself for his stupidity. Ryan would have his balls for this screw up and not just for losing his tablets.

He should have checked that the warehouse was empty before he'd broken into it and the only reason he could think of for forgetting that basic training was that his coming heat must have already been messing with his higher brain functions. Fuck! No wonder every omega on active duty was required to take suppressants, they would be a bloody liability without them. It was just bloody typical of his luck recently that he'd entered the warehouse to interrupt some dodgy deal and he had only just reacted in time to avoid being shot by a bloody crossbow, of all things. He'd had little choice but to escape and evade when the criminals chased after him, especially when he'd felt the first twinges of preheat deep in his belly. He had little doubt what would happen to him if they caught him and discovered he was about to enter heat. He'd witnessed the aftermath of such rapes in half-a-dozen war zones and it hadn't been pretty. He still clearly remembered the hollow eyes of the victims, omega and others alike. 

Ditzy shook his head to scatter those memories and realised that the footsteps were fading. He carefully peered out and, once assessing that the situation was safe – for now – he quickly crossed the street. He was moving cautiously down the new alley when he heard the cry go up, not the half-feared shout of one of his pursuers finding his trail but the far more terrifying one of an alpha scenting an omega in preheat. Fuck! Bloody hell, not a word to use now he was entering heat. He needed to think and ducked down the first opening that presented itself, trying to control the fear roiling in his stomach and knowing he couldn't outrun his pursuers now they had the scent of heat in their nostrils. 

Ditzy cursed when he found himself at a dead-end, swallowing hard as his heart pounded in his chest at the realisation that he was trapped. He concentrated on his breathing as he fought to get his panic under control. Damn it, he was a highly trained soldier, not some wet-behind-the-ears kit about to experience his first heat. 

He scanned the wall for a way up before turning back down the alley, freezing when he heard the patter of rapidly approaching footsteps. Ditzy glanced around and almost sighed in relief when he saw a door, although his relief was short lived when he jiggled the handle and discovered it was locked. Ditzy pulled out his knife and set about picking the lock, fuck, he wished Blade was here, the bloody psycho alpha had a way with knives and locks. As it was, it was taking him far too long and he felt the sweat run down his back as half his attention was on his surroundings, waiting for the cry of discovery and a heavy hand on his shoulder... 

He almost let out his own yell when the door suddenly opened and he staggered inside. As he struggled to regain his balance, Ditzy found himself pulled the rest of the way inside and the door slammed and locked by, from the sound of it, far more locks than most people felt necessary. Ditzy snarled as he swung around with a growl to face this new threat, his knife held ready before he identified his assailant as another omega. An omega who raised his hands in surrender and purred softly as he lowered his head in submission.

“You're in preheat. They won't need to see you soon to track you,” the omega stated before nodding at the door. “And that door won't keep 'em out for long.”

Ditzy nodded, his rapid heartbeat slowing as the threat of danger faded. “I know.” Still alert, his eyes darted around the hallway he found himself in, noting the stairs leading both up and down and several closed doors. His gaze returned to the omega who had helped him and he stuck out a hand. “Name's David.”

The omega shook his head. “No names, better that way.” When Ditzy looked puzzled at him, the omega sighed before explaining, “If they catch you, they'll ask about who helped you. I don't want to get on the wrong side of that clowder.” A curious look crossed his face before he asked, “But what the fuck are you doing out in the open now?”

“Ah.” Ditzy scrubbed at the back of his neck, knowing that the other omega was referring to him being out in preheat. “Caught me by surprise, I thought I had more time and we needed supplies.”

“You and... who? Another omega?”

Ditzy opened his mouth before closing it, if he remembered his history correctly, the anomaly had opened to a time before equal rights and his new found 'friend' wouldn't understand him being accompanied by an alpha who wasn't his alpha. “No, my alpha.” At the omega's shocked look, Ditzy continued, “He's hurt and I... I had to help him.”

“Got it bad,” the omega muttered before adding, “Right. Follow me and I'll get you out of the city and back to your mate.”

“I don't want to put you at any risk. Just point me in the direction of the river and I'll be fine.”

The omega sniffed once more before muttering, “You'll soon stink more than a bloody whorehouse. Come on, I've got a few supplies you can use. Might buy you some time, at least it will break your scent trail. Clean yourself up and we'll talk.”

***

Years in the forces had removed any embarrassment Ditzy had over his body and he stripped naked before he heard the door shut behind the so far nameless omega. He sighed and grabbed the sponge, dunking it in the water before wringing it out to wash himself thoroughly, attempting to get as much of the smell of preheat from his skin as possible. He grinned as he noticed the soap on a stool and lathered it up, his nose wrinkling at the smell, but it should serve to disguise his scent, at least for the short term, as little could block the scent of an omega in full heat.

Ditzy used the time to go over his choices. One, he could stay here, but Lester would wonder where he was and possibly come looking for him, which wasn't advisable in his condition, besides which, Ditzy doubted that even the thick and multi-locked door would keep out any heat-addled alphas for long. Two, he could make a break for it and hope he escaped the city before he ran across any alphas, which he knew would be bloody unlikely; or three, he could hear what his new found friend suggested and just hope he wasn't going to lead him into a trap with that criminal clowder.

Oh, Ditzy knew he could fight and had a bag full of dirty tricks – army instructors always made sure that omegas knew exactly how to incapacitate any alpha who wouldn't take no for an answer, and it also worked fine on the occasional beta who couldn't, or wouldn't, control themselves – and most of the time it worked. Ditzy also knew they wouldn't work against the group he had disturbed, they were a clowder and that meant they had already worked out their pecking order. They wouldn't waste time deciding who got to fuck and barb him first and that meant he'd have a harder time distracting them and setting them against each other. It that group caught him, he'd be truly fucked... literally as well as figuratively. 

He should never have come into the city for supplies, he... Ditzy dragged a deep, calming breath into his lungs. Now was not the time for second thoughts or regrets, they had needed supplies – still needed them, in fact – and he had hoped to be in and out before his suppressants had worn off. What he needed to do was get out unnoticed and get back to Lester in one piece and...Fuck! Ditzy bit back his reaction to Lester and fuck in the same sentence, shaking his head and grabbing a firm hold of his slowly unravelling self control. 

It took Ditzy several moments to calm himself enough to think clearly. He knew Lester would know as soon as he smelled him, he'd know Ditzy had lied to him, but what other choice had he had? Lester might be his boss, but the man wasn't military, he was a bloody civil servant who knew how to do the Whitehall two-step but he would have been out of his depth searching for supplies, and he wasn't trained in subterfuge. If he'd entered that warehouse, Ditzy shuddered and bit back a moan at the thought of Lester being discovered and killed, although they'd have probably tortured him first. Ditzy took a deep breath and knew he'd just have to tell Lester the truth, that it had been Ditzy's responsibility to obtain supplies and that he had really believed he would have longer before he went into heat. Not that the truth would save him from one of Lester's long, through and quiet rants as he railed at the medic for putting himself at risk. 

Damn, it was one of the few things Ditzy hated about being an omega, the way some alphas – and even betas – thought he needed protection, especially in heat. No, that wasn't fair to Lester. It wasn't prejudice or even biological drive with him, he'd snark at any of his people – alpha, beta or omega – who did something he considered needlessly dangerous. Ditzy's lips twitched when he recalled watching Lester tear into Danny, a cocky beta, and his erstwhile companion in chaos and mate, Captain Becker. Ditzy sighed softly, he knew why they did it and he also knew it wouldn't prove anything to Becker's bastard of a father. He'd overheard the two talking about how Becker was a disappointment because he was a beta, even more so now he was soul bonded to another male beta, and thus would remain kitless. Ditzy sighed again as he considered that maybe the betas had it worse – more-or-less infertile and all but ignored in the omega's struggle for equality. 

Except Ditzy knew Lester didn't discriminate against the betas under his command. Hell, Ms Lewis was his second-in-command and even in the civil service, renowned for its political correctness, having a beta – typically considered far less competitive than an alpha or omega – in that position was rare, but Lester had seen she was more than capable and had given her the job. Ditzy knew it hadn't gone down well with a few alphas who had been after the position and he'd had heard the vicious rumours about how Ms Lewis had obtained the position. Unfortunately for those alphas, Lester had heard as well and they had found themselves transferred and with black marks on their records before they could blink.

Yes, Lester was a fair, if hard, man. Ditzy almost whimpered at that thought and shook his head, he really needed to get back to Lester and... he took another deep, calming breath and knew he really didn't have long before his heat hit him full force, without his clowder to back him up. Not that he didn't trust Lester or the man's icy self-control, but... he wasn't clowder. No, he would return to Lester, give him a brief explanation and then find somewhere safe to hole up until his heat was over. Knowing Lester, the man would order Ditzy to stay in the cottage and he'd find somewhere to stay, and, probably in typical alpha fashion, watch over Ditzy to keep him safe. It was a pity that Lester was such a modern alpha, that he'd never try anything with him, no matter how much Ditzy hoped he would. 

Ditzy shook his head, he wasn't bloody thinking straight. He shouldn't be standing here, naked and vulnerable, thinking about things he couldn't have when he should be making his way out of the city. He quickly lathered more soap between his legs before washing it off, drying and dressing. He closed his eyes as he relaxed his muscles, listening intently for any danger, before he opened the door and stepped into the corridor. Time to see if he could trust his omega ally or not.


	4. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ditzy trust the omega and escape the clowder hunting him?

The omega led Ditzy at a fast pace, enough that sweat began to bead his brow and run in rivulets down his back and he didn't need the omega twitching his nose and shooting him looks to know that his preheat pheromones were overcoming the disguising smell of the soap. Need shot through Ditzy's body and he needed to be somewhere safe now, preferably guarded by his own fighting clowder, but being with Lester would do. He kept an eye on what he could see of the sky and soon noticed the omega back-track and weave through twisting alleys, although they did appear to be moving towards the outskirts of the city. He fingered his knife and kept alert as he noticed the omega twitching, thanking any god that listened that heat enhanced his senses, he didn't need Lyle's twitching thumbs to know trouble was coming to find him. 

The omega paused and looked both ways at a junction between one dingy alley and the next. He suddenly spat and turned to look at Ditzy. “The word on the street is that anyone who gives you to them will be well rewarded, but I can't...” He shook his head and spat again, the sound loud and sharp in the alleyway. “Look, go straight over, about 50 feet and you'll see a archway and stairs leading down. It looks old and like it will fall down at any moment but it is safe. At the bottom is a grille over the river... well, sewer, open it and what you'll find there is an old walkway so you won't get wet. It's nasty down there, more so as you're in heat, but it is also your only route out of here.”

Ditzy tilted his head and regarded the other man. “Why should I trust you?”

“You shouldn't,” the omega told him. “But...” He ran a hand through his hair. “I can't just hand another omega over to them, especially one in heat. I've seen what they do...”

Ditzy suppressed a shudder as those words awoke memories within him and considered the man, using all his knowledge of body language and tells to decide if the omega was now telling him the truth. “What happens to you if I run?”

The man shrugged. “I don't think anyone's seen us together and I've got friends, I can hide up with them for a while.”

Ditzy shook his head. “You're terrified of that clowder, why are you helping me?”

The omega smiled, a soft and wondrous look on his face. “The look on your face when you talked about your alpha. Most omegas don't have that... it... I can't break that bond.”

Ditzy almost asked what he meant before he realised the omega thought he had a rare and precious soul bond with Lester... fuck, if only. He opened his mouth to correct him before realising he couldn't, not if he wanted to escape. “I... thank you.”

“Get out of here.” The omega looked at him wistfully before adding, “Do you think I'll find an alpha like yours? One who means more to me than anything?”

“I hope so.” Ditzy realised he meant it. Bloody hell, the heat was already interfering with his thoughts, making him wish Lester truly was his alpha.

***

Ditzy winkled his nose and agreed with the omega, this was a nasty place to be, especially when his sense of smell was heightened by heat. Still, he'd been in worse places... off hand, he couldn't remember them, but he was sure he had been.

He blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light that filtered down from the outside. The place certainly didn't look any better than it smelled, the old brickwork crumbling and apparently only still in one piece due to the mould and other vegetation clinging to it. The water flowing sluggishly through the tunnel was dank and he had no wish to know what was in it, what he did know was it had to be full of diseases and he needed to keep out of it. Right... his friend had mentioned a walkway and it was about time he found it and got out of here, either before the omega was made to change his mind or the clowder followed his scent. Not that was likely down here with the miasma rising from the river being enough to cover the pheromones of a whole clowder of omegas in heat. Ditzy screwed up his nose but he knew the omega was right, this was the only chance he had of making it out of the city. 

Ditzy closed his eyes when he saw the walkway, the surface was slick and uneven underfoot and the metal railings rusted and looking as if it would fall apart at the slightest touch. He glanced again at the liquid sewage flowing beside him and swallowed, not that he had a choice and at least his boots had a good grip. Ditzy carefully eased along the walkway, checking each step was safe before he put his full weight on it and doing his best to cling to the slimy wall rather than trust the railing to do anything other than dump him in the sludge pretending to be water. 

He froze when he heard something fall with a plop into the water, almost holding his breath when he tilted his head to concentrate on listening. His heart pounded in his chest and Ditzy knew it wasn't only from his coming heat as he made himself stand still and listen. There, was that the scuff of a shoe? Ditzy held still for a moment, hoping it was his imagination or that whoever it was would give up when faced with the disgusting environment. 

Ditzy silently cursed when the scuff occurred again, followed by a yelp and gasp that he took as someone almost falling into the water before someone else dragged them back to safety. Fuck, that was all he needed and he couldn't think of any reason for someone to be down here except trying to escape the city like he was or being the ones chasing him. Either way, it wouldn't matter much who they were if they caught up with him, not with him going into heat. 

He had to get out of the tunnel before he was caught and... best not to think of that now. All he could do was move as quickly and as quietly as he could manage and hope for the best. If he was lucky, there would be cover he could hide in... not that it would do him much good unless the wind was blowing from behind him and carrying his scent – his pheromones – away from his hunters, but he could hope. Hope that he could make it back to Lester before anything else went wrong. 

Ditzy bit back a shout when his foot slipped and he wavered, wheeling his arms around in a desperate attempt not to nose-dive into the sludge. Regaining his balance and trying to slow his pants, Ditzy listened intently before he heard a man cry behind him, “Someone's ahead of us. Think it's our omega?”

“Told ya he'd make a break for it. Remember I want a word with him first, gotta find out who helped him and make 'em pay.”

Ditzy hurried, no longer concerned with being quiet as they already knew he was there. He was thankful that his trust in the omega had been justified, although he just hoped no one identified him as the one who had helped him. The surface was slick beneath his feet and Ditzy expected to slip at any moment, he was extremely thankful when he literally saw light at the end of the tunnel and scrambled up into sweet smelling air. 

He paused for a moment to gain his bearings and then set off at a fast pace for the tree line, cursing the fact the wind was blowing in his face. He needed to get into cover as soon as possible, not that it would hide him now as he had built up a good sweat and had to be leaving a pheromone trail, but it might stop him getting a bolt in the back. They wouldn't need him in that good a condition to rape and torture him. 

Ditzy set himself a fast time, remembering when he had completed selection for the SAS, and knowing he had even more incentive to keep the fast pace up and hopefully lose the bastards on his trail. The thunk of a crossbow bolt as it pierced a tree beside him had him running, scrabbling over a fallen tree trunk and dashing over the uneven ground. The yells of those chasing him had him running harder, knowing he had to put distance between himself and his pursuers before his heat hit.

***

Ditzy cursed when he heard the sound of hooves behind him and he tried to cut through a thicket to avoid the horsemen, hoping he'd reach a scree slope he could see before the horsemen caught up with him. He had only yards to cross when a large, froth-covered horse pulled in front of him, he tried to dart around the horse's heaving flank, but had to dodge out of the way of the rider's crop. He found himself driven away from safety and back towards those who chased him. With no way to escape, Ditzy put his back to a tree and set himself ready to fight them. He might not escape, but they'd pay dearly in their own blood before they would force him to submit.

“Come on, boy. You know you want this,” one of the men called out, his hand suggestively grabbing himself through his trousers. “I'll barb you good.”

The other men joked and catcalled to each other, confident in their ability to take down a lone omega and have their way with him. Their calls slowly fell silent when Ditzy just looked at them, a slight smile on his face as he faced them unflinchingly. 

One of the men moved over to the horses and lifted a crossbow down to arm it. “Your leg don't need to work too good for us to barb you, boy.”


	5. Being Chased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester rescues Ditzy from the clowder but things don't improve for them.

_Shit!_ Ditzy thought before jumping along with his foes at the sharp retort of a gunshot. The crossbow man fell with a scream, clutching at his bleeding leg as the rest of the clowder froze, uncertain of who their enemy was or what the hell he was armed with. 

“Owen, be a good man and move,” Lester called out.

Lester's voice had never sounded so good to Ditzy and he grinned with relief as he made his way over to where he thought the alpha was, smiling when he saw Lester half-concealed behind a tree and with a pistol aimed at the clowder. “Good to see you, sir.” 

Lester nodded. “New friends, Owen?”

“None I'd invite to tea, sir,” Ditzy murmured, keeping an eye on his pursuers as he joined Lester. “Now what, sir?” He turned his gaze to Lester, noting how tired the man looked and the way he was holding himself, no doubt his bruised, possibly cracked, ribs were aching from his exertion. “You should be resting, sir.”

“And let you have all the fun,” Lester muttered, his nose twitching before he looked at Ditzy and shot an almost disappointed look at him. “We will be having words later, lieutenant.”

Ditzy nodded. “Yes, sir.” Fuck, he knew Lester had smelled his rising heat, but at least he was currently too busy to rant at him about it. 

They made their way through the woods, trying to keep as quiet as possible but knowing Ditzy was leaving a scent trail even a nose-blind beta could follow. Lester began to slow down and Ditzy wavered between helping him and keeping his distance, knowing how distracting his scent would be to the alpha. 

Ditzy's head shot up when he heard a snap ahead of them but before he could warn Lester, one of their pursuers dropped down from a tree and threw a punch at Ditzy. Ditzy ducked the blow, slamming his own fist into the man's solar plexus and dropping him, groaning, to the ground. He instantly spun around, kicking his foot out and catching another man painfully in his groin, grinning viciously when he realised the man who had dropped to his knees clasping himself was the same man who had grabbed himself earlier. Ditzy thought _Serves the bastard right_ as he punched the man in his jaw, dropping him moaning to the ground.

A flurry of movement caught his attention and he paused for half-a-heartbeat to admire Lester as the alpha flowed through some impressive martial arts moves, sending more than one man to the ground groaning and moaning as they cradled various body parts. Fuck! It was bloody hot watching Lester fighting and winning and it was doing terrible things to Ditzy's self-control.

The distraction cost him and Ditzy found himself on the ground, struggling against an alpha who sent all his senses wild and set off the whole needing to be barbed sensation gnawing in his gut. The man grinned as he felt Ditzy relax beneath him, but if he thought Ditzy was going to be a good little omega and roll over for him, he had another thing coming. The alpha yowled when Ditzy slammed his forehead into his nose, breaking it effectively and temporarily crippling the man. Ditzy bucked his foe off before rolling into a combat crouch, his every sense alert for more foes, only to find them all groaning on the ground. When the man beside him tried to move, Ditzy slammed a foot into his gut before knocking him unconscious. 

“Shall we go, lieutenant?” Lester's voice was mild but Ditzy knew from experience that was when he was at his most dangerous. 

“Sir.” When Ditzy took a final glance around to check their surroundings, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and spun, seeing a man raising a crossbow at Lester's back. He yelled a warning at Lester and took off towards the nearer of the two, racing over the ground in an attempt to tackle the man to the ground before he could fire. He saw the man's finger tighten on the trigger and found a reserve of adrenaline, surging towards him even as the bolt flew from the crossbow, splitting the air when Ditzy was still too far away to stop it. The man fumbled another bolt as he turned to face Ditzy and gave up reloading as he seemed to realise he wouldn't have time before Ditzy was upon him. He raised the crossbow like a club and swung at Ditzy, who easily ducked and sent his own fist straight for the man's nose, sending him slumping to the ground as he cradled his bloodied nose. 

A cry of pain behind him had Ditzy spinning, his eyes taking in Lester on his knees, the bolt sticking out of his shoulder and Ditzy spun back, grabbing the crossbow from the dazed man and slamming it into his head, hard. He quickly checked no one else posed a threat and scooped up an unfired bolt as he hurried over to Lester's side. Ditzy swore as he dragged Lester to his feet and growled out, “Move, sir,” as he slung Lester's good arm over his shoulders.

To start with they made good time, but Lester slowed and put more and more weight on Ditzy until the medic was half-supporting, half-carrying the alpha. Although Ditzy tried to pick the smoothest path back to their meagre shelter and the few supplies they still possessed, he didn't let up on speed as he pushed Lester as hard as he could. He knew time was running out if they were going to make it in time for him to have any chance of treating Lester's wound before his heat hit. Ditzy was soon swearing and Lester panting in pain as the occasional tangles of roots and rolling stones underfoot almost tripped them up and served to jar the bolt in Lester's shoulder. Ditzy cursed softly, knowing that his plan to ride out his heat was in tatters, there was no way he could leave Lester on his own and wasn't today just one bloody disaster after another.

***

Ditzy almost walked right past their ramshackle shelter hidden amidst the trees as he concentrated on keeping Lester on his feet while straining his heightened senses for anyone following them. He'd never been so glad to see the tumbledown mess they currently called home, although he remembered his training and paused while still concealed in the trees. He might need to get Lester somewhere safe to treat him, but he still needed to make sure the cottage was undisturbed. The last thing he could afford now was to walk in on strangers, not when he was about to enter heat and with Lester injured. Finally satisfied that the cottage was safe, Ditzy managed to manoeuvre Lester through the cluttered entrance and into the room they'd cleaned out and claimed as home until the anomaly reopened.

He felt panic rise in his chest as he eased Lester to his knees, his eyes only seeing the red stain growing on Lester's shoulder. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting to centre himself and calm his nerves. He was a bloody medic, for fuck sake. Finally feeling back in control of himself, Ditzy settled down behind Lester and took a better look at the man's back. His hands gentle, Ditzy prodded the area around the bolt, muttering a quick “Sorry” when he jostled the bolt and Lester moaned in pain. 

“Just get it out, Lieutenant,” Lester hissed out from between clenched teeth. 

“Yes, sir.” Ditzy wiped his knife clean on a scrap of cloth before carefully cutting away Lester's shirt from around the bolt. He glanced at their first aid supplies and sighed. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, sir.” Ditzy eyed Lester's shirt, it wasn't going to be repairable and well, he needed bandages. “Just hoping this isn't your favourite shirt.”

“Why?” Lester sighed softly. “You're going to cut it off me, aren't you?”

“We're a bit low on bandages, sir.” Ditzy licked his lips at the thought of undressing Lester and forced his arousal down, now was not the time to fantasise about how good Lester would feel inside him. He carefully eased Lester's shirt free of his trousers before using the knife to slice through the back of it. He paused as he considered his next move, whether to tug the shirt off Lester from the front or... he took a deep breath as a surge of need sparked through him. He needed the distance and slipped his arms beneath Lester's instead, reaching around to undo his shirt buttons. “That's good, sir,” Ditzy murmured as he tugged the shirt free to hang loose and in tatters from Lester's shoulders. He carefully eased the shirt off Lester's arms and had to force himself to concentrate on helping Lester, not on how good the man looked shirtless, even if he was bleeding... oh, yes, the crossbow bolt. Which reminded him. He turned and examined the bolt he'd picked up to check for barbing or any other nasty surprises. He swore as soon as he realised it was barbed. Fuck, this was not good, not good at all, but he couldn't leave it in Lester's shoulder or he'd never be able to stop the bleeding. 

“This will hurt, sir.” The bolt was sticky and his fingers slipped a little in the blood coating it. He tore a piece of shirt off and wrapped it around the bolt to allow him to retain a firm grip on it. 

Lester nodded. “Do get on with it, lieutenant.”

Ditzy started to nod before he remembered Lester couldn't see him. “Hold still, sir.” Ditzy took a deep breath before holding the bolt as still as he could while he carefully sawed into the shaft until he could easily snap it. He heard Lester's grunt of pain and purred softly in an attempt to comfort the injured man. “Almost done, sir. Just breathe for me.” 

Lester nodded again and Ditzy took the time until Lester's breathing started to even out to cut the man's shirt into strips. “OK, sir?” 

“I will be once you get this out of my shoulder.” Lester's words were clipped and edged with pain. “As fast as possible, Ditzy.”

“Yes sir. On three.” Ditzy really didn't want to cause Lester any more pain, but he knew he had no choice. He picked up a pad, folded it in two and positioned it against the splintered end of the bolt. “One, two, three.” Ditzy counted out loud before he pushed the bolt through Lester's shoulder, wincing at the sharp cry the action pulled from Lester's throat. He quickly changed his grip, wrapping the shirt fragment around the bloody shaft and gently easing it out of Lester's shoulder, dropping it to the floor as he quickly caught Lester as he slumped forward. “All done, sir.” Ditzy quickly pressed a dressing pad to Lester's shoulder before he grabbed his good arm and made him press the pad down firmly. “Hold that, sir and I'll sort out your back.” Ditzy quickly but professionally cleaned the original injury, before gritting his teeth and concentrating on stopping his hands shaking as he carefully sewed it closed. He pressed a fresh dressing pad against it before securing it with strips of Lester's shirt. He took a deep calming breath before crawling around to deal with the new injury, easing the soiled dressing free before repeating his actions on the wound he'd inflicted. “Come on, sir, let's get you comfortable,” Ditzy said as he coaxed Lester to lay down on the ground. 

Ditzy sat back on his heels as the adrenaline rush faded, moaning softly as his nose filled with Lester's scent. He wasn't even aware that he had moved and was pressing his lips against Lester's good shoulder, licking and nuzzling and just revelling in the smell of an alpha. “Smell so good.” 

“Lieutenant Owen! Ditzy!” Lester gasped out. 

Ditzy heart was pounding in his chest and need was pooling in his gut, but he could hear Lester's voice. He looked up to see Lester's lips, just there for him to kiss and he leaned in, only to find Lester's hand on his chest as the man held him out of reach. 

“No, lieutenant. No, Ditzy, you don't want this. You can't want this.” 

Ditzy mewed softly as he pulled back, his heart breaking for he knew that he'd been rejected by the one alpha he wanted. He knew he couldn't be in the same room as Lester, not when he entered heat and his pheromones flooded the room, taking control from both of them in the age-old need to mate. He couldn't, he wouldn't force himself on Lester when the man didn't want him. Ditzy let out a pained yowl as he fled from the room, not even really registering Lester's shout for him to stop.


	6. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy's heat strikes and things get out of hand when Lester tries to look after him.

Ditzy bit back a moan as his preheat shifted into true heat, he felt as if he was on fire, his blood burning, as sweat dripped from his body. It was so bloody hot and his clothes were too bloody confining, the feel of them setting his skin crawling. He quickly stripped and sighed in relief when he felt the cool air on his skin, even though he knew it would be short lived. His inner thighs were already damp and he could feel the wetness start to drip out of his hidden channel. 

He slid his hand between his legs, skimming over his sensitive cock and balls before rubbing at the entrance to his omega passage. He had to bite back a moan as he slipped a finger inside and then another, knowing that at this stage of heat he could bring himself to orgasm and have a short period of clarity in which to think of an answer. There had to be some way he could ride out the heat alpha-less, something other than overcoming Lester's resistance with heat pheromones until Lester just had to mate him. He moaned at the thought of Lester's cock fucking him, taking his barbs and yowling as they came. He pushed down and stabbed his fingers deeper with that thought, finger fucking himself as he imagined Lester doing this to him. Of Lester's cock filling him and his barb swelling to lock them together. He came with a muffled cry at the thought of Lester's barbs scratching him internally as they separated, his omega channel clenching hard around his fingers as he shot his load over the floor.

Ditzy's knees buckled and his fingers slipped free as he slid down the wall. He took several deep breaths as he tried to think in this brief respite before his heat crested again. Fuck! If his cycle was the same as before he went on the suppressants, he'd have four or five days of heat to get through by himself before a two week lull to rest and try to get himself and Lester back home before the second four or five day stage of his heat hit. Ditzy banged his head on the wall, knowing even if he got home that he'd have to go through the second stage. It was just too dangerous to mess with suppressants during a heat and... maybe he could get Lyle to help him? Lyle gave bloody good massages that Ditzy hoped would help with his cramps and... well, he knew the omega's cock wouldn't be nearly enough, but it might take the edge off his heat if he could convince Lyle to fuck him. Most of all, Ditzy wanted his clowder, knowing that their presence would help him through the experience, even though he knew not all of them would be able to stay with him. 

Letting the wall support him, Ditzy moaned as the cramps started again, ripping through his insides in never relenting waves. It bloody hurt to be so empty and he slid his hand down to his cock in the desperate hope that stroking himself would provide some relief. The feel was familiar, smooth and satin beneath his gun-calloused fingers as he teased the slit. He wondered how different it would feel to stroke an alpha's cock, feeling the barbs and... Ditzy thudded his head against the wall as a moan erupted from his throat. He needed more and sped up his hand on his cock while thrusting his fingers back deep inside, hoping against hope that he could just ride out his heat. He bit his lip as a chirrup threatened to escape, he had no wish to Call any alpha to him, not when the one alpha he wanted didn't want him.

***

Ditzy woke, sticky and sweating and feeling empty, so bloody empty. He chirruped pitifully as wave upon wave of heat crashed over him, dragging him back down into need and pain. He moaned desperately, lifting his hips and writhed uncontrollable on the floor, his legs splayed wide open as wetness dripped out of his omega channel. He needed to be barbed so badly it hurt, it bloody hurt.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Ditzy found himself being pulled against a strong chest, arms wrapping around his torso as he was rocked. Ditzy turned his head and buried his face against the man's neck and froze when he smelt alpha. The wonderful, full and musky odour filled his nose and Ditzy heard himself chirrup hopefully as he nuzzled the man's shoulder. As his lips brushed the edge of a bandage, Ditzy suddenly knew who held him, not that it should have been a surprise. There was only one alpha near their hiding place and that was the one alpha who didn't want him. Ditzy tried to pull free of Lester's arms, fighting to get away before he pounced on the weakened alpha and forced him to mate. 

“Shh, Lieutenant Owen.. Shh, Dav... Ditzy. I'm here. I've got you. Just tell me what you need.” Lester's voice was soft and Ditzy could hear the low purr as Lester tried to calm him as an alpha would calm his kits, as he had earlier calmed Lucy. In a moment of clarity, Ditzy remembered the talk around the ARC, about how Lester had a queen once and they'd had a kindle of kittens, only for him to lose them. Ditzy wondered inanely if Lester still saw his kits, or if the queen had banned all contact as was their right. He couldn't help wonder what idiot would throw an alpha like Lester aside and moaned as his heat hit again in waves of want and need.

Overwhelmed by need, Ditzy twisted in Lester's arms and pressed kisses against his chest, licking and nuzzling and washing the man as if he was a kit. He continued to chirrup low in his throat as he rubbed his chin and cheeks against Lester, marking every part of the man he could reach. 

He felt Lester hiss in a breath when his lips closed around a nipple. His hands gripped Ditzy's shoulders and Ditzy bit softly, attempting to distract Lester before he could push him away. He smiled around his prize when he heard the man's moan and knew he'd inhaled the scent of a ripe queen, one ready and willing to be taken. Lester shifted against him and Ditzy moaned as he felt the alpha's reaction to him. He couldn't resist sliding a hand down Lester's chest and stomach, a low hopeful chirp emerging from his throat as his fingers encountered the bulge in Lester's trousers before he pressed his palm against the cock tenting the material. 

“Ditzy...” Lester gasped when Ditzy's teeth grazed his nipple. “This isn't...” 

Ditzy smiled when he heard the faint thud of Lester's head hitting the wall as the man's hips rose helplessly when Ditzy rubbed his cock through the material. The scent of aroused alpha filled Ditzy's nose and he quickly tugged Lester's zip down, reaching inside the damp silk to capture the prize hidden within. The feel of that heavy, leaking cock sent a rush of pleasure through Ditzy and he felt the wetness between his thighs increase, readying him for penetration, for mating, for Lester. 

“Ditzy...” Lester gasped before he surged forward, his lips meeting Ditzy's with bruising force, his tongue demanding entry and sweeping inside to tangle with Ditzy's. Ditzy groaned as he felt Lester's questing fingers brush over his opening. “You're so bloody wet, smell so ripe.” Lester rubbed his face against Ditzy's as his fingers breached him, his voice raw with need and want. “Going to make you mine, breed you.”

“Yes.” Ditzy pulled free of Lester, wiggling his arse as he turned and presented himself, chest almost on the floor as he shoved his arse into the air, knees wide open, jiggling and chirruping as he waited, gasping out “Please, need you so much,” when Lester didn't immediately claim him. 

Ditzy moaned when he felt Lester's hands on his hips, gripping him hard enough to leave bruises. Kisses were pressed against his back as Lester uttered what sounded like a pained moan before murmuring, “So good,” against Ditzy's overheated skin.

And Ditzy agreed, groaning as the empty feeling of desperate need inside him was replaced as Lester's cock filled him so completely. It felt even better when Lester began to thrust inside him, hard and fast. Ditzy pushed back to meet each thrust, squeezing around Lester and then, suddenly, Lester shoved in so hard that Ditzy's face was almost driven into the floor. Ditzy cried out when Lester's teeth took a firm grip on the back of his neck and he just luxuriated in the feel of Lester moving inside him. Lester thrust harder and harder as a low growl rumbled in his chest, until he buried himself deep and froze. Ditzy almost whimpered when he felt the slow, inescapable pressure build inside him, knowing that Lester's barb had filled and locked them together as Lester erupted, shooting deep into Ditzy's willing body. Lester's hips jerked as he came over and over again. He felt Lester teeth slip from his neck as the alpha collapsed against his back, panting hard, before he eased them onto their sides, still locked together. Lester pressed kisses and licked the back of Ditzy's neck as his hand snaked down to grasp Ditzy's cock, hard and straining. Lester's grip was so bloody good, just the right side of tight as he stroked the firm flesh, his thumb flicking the head as he collected pre-cum to lubricate his actions. 

“Fuck, yes.” Ditzy's hips snapped forwards as he came, spurting over his chest and feeling Lester pulse inside him again as his channel squeezed tight around Lester's cock. Sated, a purring Ditzy relaxed into Lester's embrace, enjoying the feel of being tied together and content to enjoy the sensation of being filled and completed as his mind temporarily cleared of heat. 

Lester continued to press kisses against Ditzy's neck and shoulders as his purr joined Ditzy's, almost as if soothing a scared animal – or apologising for what came next, Ditzy's treacherous mind had to whisper. He recalled the comments he'd overheard, of how it fucking hurt to have those barbs ripped from intimate flesh. He could feel Lester's barb soften and relax and knew they were no longer tied and he took a deep breath when Lester rubbed his stomach and quickly pulled free with a whispered, “I'm so sorry.”

“Fuck! You bloody bastard.” Ditzy's eyes watered when the sharp little barbs normally sheathed within Lester's cock scratched his vagina as Lester pulled free. The pain sparked along his nerves and it was just so fucked up that Ditzy felt a surge of pleasure chasing the pain and so wanted to do it all again, wanted to be taking by an alpha... no, by Lester again. Wanted his cock and his barbs and... oh fuck! The thought was like freezing water on Ditzy's arousal and he swore softly as he recalled his sex education classes. That those sharp little barbs were nicknamed 'baby barbs' for a reason, they remained sheathed in an alpha's cock until they mated with an omega in heat when they triggered ovulation as the pain and pleasure of them tearing sensitive tissue sent hormones racing through a omega's body to make them receptive to pregnancy. Ditzy knew that it took several matings to trigger ovulation, but he also knew if they continued to mate throughout his heat, that Lester would definitely sire his kits, whether he wanted them or not. 

It was bad enough that it was his fault they were in this situation in the first place, but to compound it by losing his tablets was unforgivable. If he had been sensible he would have told Lester the truth and found somewhere to wait out his heat... but, he couldn't. Lester had been injured rescuing him and Ditzy couldn't leave him, it was his job to look after the team and that included Lester. 

Ditzy knew he'd had the best of intentions when he'd stayed with Lester, but look what he had done? He had forced Lester into this and he had no idea if the man actually wanted more kits. Although he knew pregnancy wasn't something he needed to worry about for a day or two and he was really far too sated to think about it right now, Ditzy couldn't help worry that now they had mated and marked each other, Lester would feel obliged to take him again and get Ditzy through his heat, whatever his own feelings on the matter. 

He turned to face Lester and all thoughts of heat and need and possible pregnancy faded when he realised that the man's dressings were sodden with blood, trickles running down Lester's arm and chest. He swore long and loud, noticing the twitch of amusement on Lester's pained face at some of his more inventive swearing, but more concerned to discover that their activities had aggravated Lester's wounds. Maybe Ditzy wouldn't have to worry about a next time, he didn't even know if Lester would still be conscious if he didn't stop the blood loss. He quickly cleaned the bleeding wounds and replaced the torn stitches before bandaged the injuries once more, feeling Lester tremble beneath his hands, and he had no idea if it was from arousal or exhaustion, or even both. Fuck, Lester should have been in agony when they'd mated, should have passed out from the pain ... except the bloody pheromones kept his own body from realising that fact. Ditzy knew Lester would really suffer from his exertions once the pheromones faded from his system. Fuck! Yet another mistake he'd made and one Lester would pay for.


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyle looks after Ditzy and tries to convince his fellow omega he has not lost Lester.

Ditzy tried to remember how long he might have left before his heat peaked again and he'd be useless to Lester. He took the opportunity to check on Lester and coax the man to drink, knowing that when the first cramps hit he would have to leave Lester's side or risk another mating with the wounded alpha when pheromones overrode sense. But for now, he held Lester close and listened to the sound of his heart before he pressed a kiss against his forehead. The alpha was far too hot and was slipping in and out of consciousness and Ditzy couldn't help the fear in his heart that he had finally gained his dream alpha but might now lose him to fever and blood loss. 

His head shot up as he heard a twig snap. Fuck, had that fucking clowder found them? His lip curled into a snarl, baring his teeth, a low growl building in his chest. He started to release Lester in preparation of defending him when he detected the familiar smell of his own clowder. A smile broke across his face as he hugged Lester against him once more. “Lads?” he called out quietly, hoping he didn't disturb Lester's rest. 

He smiled when Kermit and Finn almost bounded like kits into the room, a cheeky look on Finn's face as he opened his mouth to comment on the smell of heat and sex before he took in the scene and turned his head to yell “Medic!” Finn backed out of the room, one hand grabbing hold of Kermit and dragging him away as the young alpha seemed transfixed by the heat pheromones, his nostrils flaring as he scented the scent-laden air.

The medic, Jacks, entered, closely followed by Blade and he did get a response from Lester. Ditzy had thought he was unconscious when he had ignored Kermit, but Lester must not have considered the clowder's youngest alpha a threat. He obviously considered Blade one, as his fever-bright eyes snapped open and he bared his teeth, spitting and hissing at the soldier before growling at him, his muscles tense for a fight to defend his omega. Ditzy smiled when he realised Lester would fight for him, but still wrapped his arms tighter around Lester and tried to turn his head so he could only smell his omega heat, but Lester refused to break eye contact with Blade. 

Blade took everything in with one glance before deliberately lowering his head and chirping as he retreated. His green eyes flashed with amusement as he gave Ditzy a thumbs up before disappearing. 

Lester's growling slowly faded once Blade was no longer in sight and he allowed Ditzy to pull him closer, snuggling against the omega as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

“Right, now that the alpha posturing is out the way, can I look at our patient, Ditz?” 

Ditzy started, having forgotten Jacks was still there, although when she knelt beside Lester and reached for him, Ditzy couldn't help either tightening his hold on Lester or the possessive growl that rumbled in his throat. 

Jacks raised her hands and lowered her head, purring softly before murmuring, “I'm not after your alpha, Ditzy, OK?” 

Ditzy blinked and nodded. “Yeah, sorry.”

“No problem, just the heat making you territorial.” Jacks hands were gentle as she examined Lester's shoulder. “Great work, Ditz. Must have been bloody hard with the heat and all.”

“Yeah.” Ditzy slowly loosened his grip on Lester. “Jacks, can you make sure he's OK?”

Jacks looked up and met his eyes. “Yeah, Ditz, no problem. I'll look after him for you until you can.”

***

Ditzy had been reluctant to release Lester, but he knew he would soon be too heat-addled to treat him and he did trust Jacks not to steal him. He wasn't surprised when Ryan and Ms Lewis took one look at him before telling him his debriefing could wait, nor when he was ordered into one of the quarantine suites to ride out his heat.

He was all alone and couldn't help pacing the slowly shrinking room he was in. He was worried about Lester, and that worry combined with the loneliness he felt at being apart from his clowder. He'd hoped Lyle, at least, would have been there to help him through his heat, but... he shook his head. He had gone through heats before by himself and the ARC still needed its soldiers; if there was an anomaly alert Ryan could hardly have a perfectly functional omega in here just to look after his wayward medic.

Not that logic helped at the moment, not with the walls closing in on him and heat beginning to twinge in his guts, not now he knew how much easier a heat was to get through with an alpha to barb him. He chirped softly in his misery before he forced himself to sit down and read a magazine so old it should have been in a museum. 

When Ditzy found he couldn't recall a single word he'd read, he began to just flick through the pages to stop himself resuming his pacing. His head shot up at a knock on the door and he eagerly sniffed, even though he knew the room was sealed to prevent his own pheromones leaking out and affecting anyone. His eyes were alert as he watched the handle open and relief hit him when Lyle entered before shutting the door firmly behind him. Ditzy let out a quiet chirp, thanking anyone listening that someone was there for him, that he was no longer alone. 

Lyle smiled at him and opened his arms, giving a muffled grunt when Ditzy flung himself at him and hugged him hard. Lyle patting the medic's back, his voice softened by a low, comforting purr. “Sorry I'm late, Ditz, but I thought you'd want an update on Lester.”

Ditzy pulled himself together and released Lyle. “How is he? Did I hurt him?”

“He's fine and no you didn't.” Lyle moved over to the fridge and poured them both glasses of juice before he turned and looked at Ditzy, a smile hovering over his lips. “So, Lester, heh?” When Ditzy sighed and nodded, Lyle continued, “So, was he as good as you hoped he'd be?”

“Yes,” Ditzy growled, hoping Lyle would drop the conversation. He really didn't want to talk about how his own stupidity had fucked up any chance of him having Lester as his mate.

“Fuck, Ditz,” Lyle exclaimed. “You really do want him.” 

Ditzy looked up, wondering how Lyle had figured that out. “What?”

“You want Lester as your mate.” Lyle ran a hand through his hair. “Talk to him, Ditz.”

“Can't.” Ditzy moaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach as need spiked through his body. 

“Right, one hot bath coming up.” Lyle half-supported Ditzy to the bathroom, turning the tap on as he stripped them both. He helped the heat-addled omega into the water and clambered in after him, leaning Ditzy against his chest as he let the warm water relax his friend and colleague. Lyle nuzzled Ditzy's hair before slowly washing him, rubbing a soapy sponge over his fellow omega's skin. 

Lyle helped Ditzy out of the bath, roughly drying himself before he patted Ditzy dry. He led the unresisting man to the bed and settled him on the covers, his hands running over Ditzy's heated skin. “Ditz?”

“Hmm.”

“What can I do for you? Would a massage help?” Lyle asked, his hands trailing up Ditzy's spine and pressing harder when he found knots. “Fuck! Your back is a mess of tension, Ditz.”

Ditzy felt his heat squirm in his guts and twisted onto his side so he could pull his legs up against his chest, chirping sorrowfully at the feeling of missing something so vital it felt like he needed it to live. 

“I know, heat's a bitch,” Lyle murmured before he coaxed Ditzy back onto his stomach. “I know I'm not as good as an alpha right now, but let me try and help, OK.” 

Ditzy felt a mess of nerves and needs, moaning softly as Lyle's skilful hands stroked across his back, groaning when fingertips dug into knots before sighing when Lyle worked them free. Ditzy was soon purring as he lay relaxed beneath Lyle as the omega's hands swept across his over-sensitive skin. 

“Good, Ditz?”

Ditzy nodded, but he was still so achingly empty. “Lyle, please. Need more.”

Lyle's hands pause before continuing the massage. “Are you sure, Ditz? Lester did barb you.”

Fuck, did Ditzy remember that but... oh. “Once, Lyle. We only mated the once, I promise you.” When Lyle still hesitated, Ditzy glared at him. “You know one barbing's not enough to make me fertile.”

Lyle continued to run his hands over Ditzy's back before letting them continue down to massage his arse. “Are you sure, Ditz?”

“Yes. Only once, I promise you, only once.” Ditzy moaned as another wave of heat hit him. “It might help.” Ditzy looked blindly over his shoulder before he shifted onto his hands and knees, arse thrust into the air and jiggling with need. “Please.” 

Lyle leaned forward and nuzzled him. “Just relax, Ditz. Let me take care of you,” Lyle murmured as he eased his fingers inside Ditzy's dripping passageway. “Ready?”

“Please.” Ditzy repeated, sighing when Lyle's cock replaced his fingers. Even in his heat, Ditzy noted the differences – Lyle's cock was slimmer and smoother than Lester's – but it still felt good when Lyle thrust in and out. Not as good as Lester's but Lyle knew every trick to get Ditzy off and took them both to a shattering climax.

“OK, Ditz?” Lyle asked as he slipped free and settled them onto their side. 

Ditzy nodded, although he sighed softly as Lyle pulled him into a hug. “I miss him, Jon.”

Lyle hummed. “I know, Ditz.” He nuzzled Ditzy's hair before purring softly. “Want to tell me what happened?”

Ditzy closed his eyes as he spoke, his voice full of self-loathing. “I screwed up, went into heat and forced Lester.”

“Didn't look like he minded,” Lyle stated bluntly. “From what I heard, he growled and challenged Blade for you.”

Ditzy squirmed around in Lyle's arms until he could look his fellow soldier and omega in the eye. “He was hurt, suffering from blood loss and had an omega in full heat right there. I doubt even Lester has such good self-control in those conditions that he'd turn down an omega offering himself to him.” He sighed. “And you know when you found us that Lester was at best half-conscious, him wanting to fight Blade was just a hard-wired reaction to me being in heat and Blade being a big, bad alpha.”

“Maybe...” Lyle allowed. “But I still don't think Lester would do anything he didn't want to. Hell, for all we know, he could be having this same conversation with Ms Lewis. Blaming himself for barbing you when you couldn't say no.”

Ditzy shook his head. “I wanted him, Jon. For so bloody long. He'd absolutely perfect and you should have seen the way he took down that clowder chasing us.”

“You're going to have to tell me sometime.” Lyle rubbed their noses together before he continued, “Talk to him, Ditz, once you're in inter-heat and he's on his feet.” 

Ditzy shook his head. “How can I? I forced him, Jon. I've lost him.” 

Lyle sighed softly. “You don't know that. Lester could want you, Ditz. Do you really want to miss out on him being your alpha because you won't take the risk?” Lyle's voice was firm, allowing no discussion. “Talk to him, or I will.”


	8. First Steps Of A Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy finds everyone is conspiring against him and decides to see if he can have something with Lester.

For all of Lyle's pestering and determination to get him to talk to Lester, Ditzy could think of no one better to get him through his heat. The massages and fucks had helped, even though nothing compared to the feeling of being taken by an alpha... by Lester.

And being taken by an alpha, _by Lester_ , was why he was here, sitting in a dark corner as he tried to think though his options. He looked up as he heard footsteps and shrank back as he saw Captain Ryan, pushing even further into the darkness as Ms Lewis called out for the captain to wait. 

“Ms Lewis.” Ryan stopped and turned to face her. “Can I help?”

Ms Lewis nodded, although she didn't speak immediately, just considered the captain for a moment. “Captain... can I ask what type of clowder Ditzy's in?”

Ryan blinked and frowned. “Type?” His confused expression cleared and he laughed but Ditzy couldn't see what was funny. “Not like that, Ms Lewis. It's a fighting clowder, not a breeding one. As per regulations, all omegas on active duty are required to be on suppressants.”

“Of course.” Ms Lewis looked thoughtful before nodding, as if she'd been having a discussion with herself over something. “So... would you... would the clowder mind?”

Ryan looked puzzled for a moment before his expression cleared and he shook his head. “No, ma'am and besides that, it is Ditzy's choice who he mates with. His choice who sires his kits.”

“I know,” Ms Lewis' smiled. “I was just checking no one else was interested in Lieutenant Owen.” 

Ryan chuckled softly, “According to Lyle, Owen is interested in only one alpha.”

“Oh?”

“And now he's got a chance to be with him.”

“Sir James?” Ms Lewis queried. “Excellent.” She nodded to Ryan and walked off, back in the direction she had come from.

Ditzy sat there in stunned silence as he realised what Ms Lewis' last comment might mean. Did he really still have a chance with Lester?

Ryan looked over towards Ditzy's corner. “If you want him, I suggest you stop hiding and go and talk to him.”

Damn, it looked like his entire clowder was conspiring to get him and Lester together... it just wasn't as simple as that. Not after he had forced Lester, the man could have him up on report for that. Fuck! He needed to apologise for that, he had no wish to be reassigned.

***

Ditzy knocked on the door to Lester's office and entered when the man called out, “Come in.” He took in Lester's appearance – still pale from blood loss but looking far healthier than he had been the last time Ditzy had been allowed to see him. His medically trained eyes took in other details such as how Lester was favouring his left shoulder. Ditzy also noticed that Lester was refusing to meet his eyes after the first brief moment when he'd looked up to see who was disturbing him. Ditzy bit back a sorrowful chirp at the apparent rejection and saluted. “Sir.”

Lester spent a few moments tidying his already tidy paperwork before sighing softly. He swallowed, met Ditzy's eyes and then deliberately lowered his head in submission. His words were soft when he spoke. “I apologise for what happened, Lieutenant Owen. I...” Lester ran a hand through his hair before he continued, his voice now firmer and his words somewhat faster. “You would be well within your rights to file a complaint against me, I abused...”

Ditzy was stunned for a moment at the realisation that Lester thought he was in the wrong. “No, sir.” When Lester looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in silent enquiry, Ditzy continued, “If anyone is at fault, sir, it is me.” He raised a hand when Lester opened his mouth to argue. “Please let me finish, sir.” He waited for a heartbeat before Lester nodded. “I should have told you I'd lost my suppressants.”

“True,” Lester interrupted. “But that doesn't excuse my actions.”

“Sir, can I please continue?” When Lester nodded once more, Ditzy took a deep breath and continued as if Lester hadn't spoken. “I should have told you, but more than that, every omega knows they should stay away from alphas if they are going to go into heat unless they want to risk being mated.”

“And you stayed with me because you are a fine medic, Lieutenant, and were doing your job looking after an injured member of your team.” 

Ditzy almost groaned, bloody hell, Lester was determined to take the blame for what had happened between them. “Look, Lester... sir,” Ditzy corrected himself, “I didn't just stay with you because I was doing my job. I wanted to stay with you.” He took a deep breath and looked Lester straight in the eye. “I wanted to spend my heat with you. If anyone is going to be making a complaint about abuse, it should be you.”

Lester just stared at him in shock, shaking his head in disbelief. “That's the heat talking, Lieutenant, are you quite sure you should be back on duty?” He stared down at his paperwork, one finger idly tracing patterns on it. When he spoke, Lester's voice was barely more than a breath that Ditzy doubted he'd have heard if not for his still heat-heightened senses. In fact, he doubted Lester realised he could hear him, most non-omegas didn't know that fact about heat. “No one would chose to be with me.” 

Ditzy found himself suppressing a growl as he cursed the queen who had hurt Lester so badly the alpha didn't think anyone would want him, and he realised he now knew Lester had been kept away from his own kits. He walked around the desk and made Lester look at him, almost spitting at how broken he looked. “No, James, that's not true.” Ditzy pushed Lester's chair away from his desk, turning it until he could straddle Lester's lap. “I want you.” He pressed a kiss against Lester's lips, not surprised to find the man unresponsive beneath him, although he persisted in kissing and nipping at Lester's lips until the man recovered from his shock and opened them to allow Ditzy inside. Ditzy pulled back slightly to look into Lester's eyes, seeing surprise and need warring with disbelief and remembered pain. “I've wanted you for a long time, James. You are the perfect alpha, fierce and in control, but I've also seen how you protect the team, the ARC, from threats. How you care if someone is hurt. I know you let Connor stay at your flat when Abby kicked him out. And after seeing you in the field, fighting those bastards who tried to rape me, why wouldn't I want you?”

Lester suddenly broke their gaze, blinking rapidly as he shook his head in denial. “Ditzy.” 

That one word, full of hope and need and want while being equally full of pain and confusion and yet more pain, almost broke Ditzy. He grabbed Lester's face and coaxed Lester to look back at him. He wasn't surprised to see Lester's eyes were bright with unshed tears and had to blink back his own. Ditzy leaned forward and rubbed their noses together before leaning his forehead against Lester's, a soft purr emerging from his throat as his hands rubbed soothingly over Lester's back.

After several moments, Lester took a few deep, calming breaths and moved under Ditzy's weight until the medic reluctantly rose, although he kept a hand on Lester's shoulder. “Just think about it, James. If you don't want to share my heat this time, can we...” 

Lester managed a faint grin when Ditzy trailed off. “Date?”

Ditzy nodded, hope in his heart that Lester would agree to that, at least. “Please?”

Lester tugged his handkerchief free and dabbed at his eyes before looking up at Ditzy, his head tilted slightly to one side as he considered the omega. “How many days have you left of your inter-heat cycle?” 

Ditzy blinked at the question, asked so drily as if Lester was merely asking about how many paper-clips they had in stock. It took him a moment to realise why Lester might, hopefully, be asking that question. “Another week, maybe a few days more.”

Lester nodded before steepling his fingers and looking up intently at Ditzy, who couldn't help shift his weight as nerves wiggled like worms in his stomach. Lester opened his mouth before closing it again, his own nerves clear on his face before he closed his eyes and asked, “Lieutenant... no, David. Would you do me the honour of sharing dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow, si... James?” Ditzy asked curiously, gossip also had it that Lester could get a table at any restaurant at extremely short notice. 

Lester nodded, fear of rejection still loitering in his eyes. “I thought I could cook a meal...” He looked down at his paperwork again before continuing, “I can arrange a restaurant booking if you'd prefer.” 

Ditzy felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Lester cooking for him, proving he could provide for him like a good alpha should be able to when his mate was pregnant. Maybe, just maybe, he could still have the alpha he wanted. “A home cooked meal would be lovely, James. What time should I come over?”

Lester blinked slowly before a pleased smile appeared on his lips. “Um... how does eight sound?”

Ditzy knew Lester had been expecting him to choose the restaurant, if he accepted at all. He cursed Lester's ex-queen once more before leaning in for a quick kiss. “It sounds brilliant.”


	9. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy is nervous about his first date and discovers that Lester is too.

Ditzy had been edgy all day, so much so that Lyle had secured Ryan's permission to drag him home early and give him a relaxing massage before dropping him off at Lester's flat with a “Don't do anything I wouldn't” coupled with a leer before he drove off. 

Which was how Ditzy found himself standing nervously outside Lester's front door, hoping that his jeans, shirt and jacket would meet Lester's exacting standards. He shook his head with a wry smile, recalling Lester had seen him in worse, and knocked firmly on the door. Ditzy's jaw dropped open when the door opened to reveal Lester and his eyes roved over the man's body. Ditzy licked his lips as he took in Lester clad in snug fitting jeans and an old t-shirt, his hair messy and dusted with flour. It made him look human and years younger and so much more approachable. “James.”

“Ah.”

Ditzy wondered for a moment if Lester had forgotten he'd invited him over. He tried to think of an excuse for being here and settled his weight on his toes ready for a hasty retreat. 

“Come in, sorry the place is a mess.” Lester waved Ditzy into the flat. “Damn minister demanded a report so I'm afraid dinner will be late.” Lester hesitated before adding, “Unless you'd prefer to go out instead?”

Ditzy shook his head as relief shot through his body. “I don't mind waiting.” He smiled at the sight of a messy Lester, pulling him in for a kiss. “Anything I can help with?”

“Er,” Lester trailed his tongue over his lips as he licked them for any trace of Ditzy before he shook his head and replied, “No, everything is fine, cooking away. I just need to finish the dessert.” He rubbed a hand through his hair and frowned when a cloud of flour wafted around him. “Would you like a drink first? Whisky? Beer? Wine? Something else?”

“Beer will be fine. It's in the kitchen?” Ditzy asked as he headed towards the mouth watering aroma, the pleasant scent of an alpha – of Lester – filling his nostrils as he walked through the scent-impregnated flat.

***

Ditzy settled back, sated and content, a smile on his face as he watched Lester devour the last of his own dessert. His lips twitched when he heard Lester's low purr when the man licked the cream from his lips, Ditzy had purred too when he'd cleaned his own bowl of the exquisite tasting dessert. “Excellent, James. You're a wonderful cook.”

Lester smiled, “I don't cook as often as I'd like.”

“You can cook for me any time,” Ditzy heard himself utter and looked up at Lester in a near panic, fearing how the man would react to such a blatant advance. 

Lester chuckled and shook his head. “I'm out of practice.”

“That's out of practice?” Ditzy indicated the empty dishes. “It was bloody brilliant.” He leaned forward and dropped his voice to a confidential whisper. “Don't tell the lads or you'll be on barbecue duty.” To his surprise, Lester didn't turn up his nose in disgust, but instead looked forlorn. Ditzy almost kicked himself as he realised Lester might miss being in a clowder, especially if he'd once had a family that had been taken from him. “I'll take you to the lads' next barbecue, James.” It was an impulsive gesture, but the barbecues were usually open to anyone the lads knew. Taking Lester might raise a few eyebrows, but nothing would be said, at least not until later and after Lester had left and then it would just be gentle – and possibly not so gentle – teasing from the lads.

Lester looked up, surprise clearly written on his face at the invitation for a moment, before he regained his control and nodded. “Maybe.” 

Ditzy didn't believe for a minute that Lester thought he would be invited and wasn't sure how to proceed. He considered his options as he helped Lester tidy the kitchen, wiping down surfaces and placing dishes in the washer. He had hoped for a pleasant meal preferably followed by sex, but the more he saw of Lester, the more he realised the man's heart had been broken and the pieces stamped on, that Lester was still wary when it came to trusting another with his heart. Ditzy was afraid if he moved too fast Lester would be scared off and the alpha would never again trust another, never risk himself romantically and would always be alone. Maybe he should coax Lester into sitting on the settee, they could chat about this and that and hopefully end the evening with a kiss. He still had time to gain Lester's trust and maybe he could suggest a meal at his house... he didn't think the lads would mind, especially if he let slip that Lester was an excellent cook. 

He wondered if he should mention the meal to Lester, but quickly decided against it. He was convinced the man was clowder-loss and it would be cruel to offer him the comfort of a clowder, even if only for a day, without making sure the lads didn't mind their boss visiting during their free time. Although, the lads had all lost someone close and understood how much it hurt and, well, he would just have to hope they'd pick up on Lester's loss and made him feel welcome. 

Ditzy knew that even if the lads and Lester agreed to the meal, it would be doubtful that Lester would agree to have sex in a house full of his own soldiers. Ditzy cursed that the second stage of his heat was due soon, for he had the feeling that it would take longer than the week or less he had left to slowly break through the barriers around Lester's heart. To convince him that he was everything Ditzy had ever wanted in an alpha and that he could trust Ditzy with his heart. Lester's soft cough broke through Ditzy's thoughts and he smiled at the nervous look on Lester's face. “So, James... how do you feel about sitting on the settee holding hands?”

Lester snorted before laughing. “An excellent idea, my dear David.” He turned to pick up his tumbler of whisky and another beer for Ditzy before calling over his shoulder, “Switch the lights out, will you David?”

Ditzy stood stunned for a heartbeat as he ran Lester's words over and over in his mind 'My dear David'. He grinned and switched the lights out, his heart filled with hope as he sat on the settee and held hands with James, chatting about this and that until they suddenly realised how late it had grown as they discussed a variety of topics. 

“Um,” Lester started before stopping, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he seemed unsure what to say or do next. 

It was clear to Ditzy that Lester was torn between wanting him to stay and needing him to go. As much as Ditzy would have loved to stay the night, he also knew he couldn't push Lester into something the alpha wasn't ready for. “It's been a lovely evening, James, but I should be getting home. Busy day tomorrow.”

Lester nodded, although Ditzy thought he saw a flash of disappointment in the alpha's eyes. “Er, yes. Same here.” He looked up with a frown. “How did you get here?”

“Lyle dropped me off, I'll just call him.”

“No, don't disturb him. I can give you a lift.” Lester stood up and moved towards the fireplace. 

“Sir James Lester, sit back down.” Ditzy put on his best medic's voice. “What were you told about driving with that shoulder?”

Lester blinked at him in shock for a moment before smiling wryly. “The perils of dating a medic?”

“Precisely. Lyle won't mind.” Ditzy quickly called Lyle before pausing and looked up at a still cautious-looking Lester. He hesitated before standing and moving over to him. “James?”

“Yes?” 

Ditzy almost kicked himself at the shuttered look that slammed down on Lester's face. The man obviously expected him to say he'd had a lovely time but Lester wasn't what he was looking for in a mate. Ditzy tugged the damaged alpha against his chest and rubbed their noses together. “I was wondering if you'd like to do this again? My treat.” 

“Again?” 

Ditzy's heart lurched at the disbelief in Lester's voice and he purred in the man's ear as if he was a frightened kit. “Yes, James, again. Have Lorraine check your diary for the next few days and we'll organise another evening.” 

“That would be nice,” Lester murmured as he just stared at Ditzy, looking almost stunned that the medic would want another date with him. 

“Yes, it will be.” Ditzy tilted his head and considered Lester but before he could say anything more, the intercom buzzed and Lyle called up that he was there. Ditzy leaned in for a kiss before putting his jacket on, pleasantly surprised when Lester followed him downstairs and nodded hello to Lyle who was leaning against his car. Ditzy noticed Lester's eyes flickered towards Lyle for a moment before he forgot everything when Lester pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. 

Ditzy was too stunned to do more than watch Lester disappear back inside, only recovering when Lyle slapped him on the back and let out a low wolf-whistle.

***

Ditzy sat quietly in the car as Lyle drove them home, his thoughts churning over what he had discovered tonight and how he needed to proceed if he was to coax Lester into a relationship with him. He was grateful that Lyle seemed to sense his need to process events and, apart from the increasingly worried glances thrown his way, seemed content to let Ditzy think in peace.

It was only when they were back at the house, mugs of hot chocolate shared out, that Lyle spoke, “Damn, Ditz, that was a show.” Lyle shook his head. “I thought something had gone wrong when you called me, I should have known Lester's the old-fashioned type. So... what happened?”

Ditzy shook his head. “Nothing happened.”

Lyle's forehead furrowed in concern. “That kiss wasn't nothing.”

Ditzy nodded and sighed heavily as he stared into his mug. “We just enjoyed a meal and talked. Nothing more.”

“What? I thought you wanted him, that kiss certainly looked like he wants you.”

“I think... I know he does, but -” Ditzy paused and considered whether to reveal what he'd figured out, but the lads were trustworthy and they wouldn't use it against Lester. “Lester's been hurt. I think his heart's been broken...” 

“And you think those rumours of him having a queen and kits once are true?” Finn asked, proving to Ditzy that he wasn't as dim as he often appeared. 

“You mean he clowder-lost?” Blade muttered. “Well, that would explain things.”

Ditzy frowned at the alpha. “What things?”

Blade shrugged. “Just things Lorraine's noticed. She's worried about him.” Blade eyed his hot chocolate with distaste, although Ditzy knew it was just for show as the mug was always empty when he put it down. “I assume you're not giving up on him, so what's the plan?” 

“I thought about inviting him over for a meal.”

“Here?” Kermit almost squeaked. 

Blade sipped his chocolate. “Do you want me and Kermit to be here?”

Lyle grinned. “I think the idea is to give Lester a clowder for the night?” 

Ditzy nodded. “If you're OK with that?”

“You want him, Ditz, that makes him part of our clowder, whether he wants it or not,” Lyle stated and the other soldiers nodded in agreement.

“Oh, he'll want it.” Blade said quickly, his brow furrowed before he added, “Do you want to throw it open to everyone?”

“Lorraine is more than welcome, you know that, Niall.” Ditzy frowned at the alpha, sensing he meant more than that. 

“Lester might not feel so outnumbered if the others were here too.” Lyle paused, “If the weather holds, we could have a barbecue this weekend.”

Ditzy chuckled, explaining when the other soldiers looked puzzled. “I told Lester I'd invite him to our next barbecue.” He sighed softly when he remembered the look on Lester's face. “He didn't really believe me...”

Lyle exchanged a look with Blade before he hugged Ditzy, rubbing their noses together. “Ask him, Ditz, we want him here.”


	10. At The Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy invites Lester to the lads' barbeque and then worries - but events prove he didn't need to.

The next morning, Ditzy didn't even bother finding an excuse to pop in to see Lester, knocking on his open door before asking, “I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house one night? The lads don't have to be there, but I'd like you to meet them.”

“I do know your fellow soldiers, David.” Lester sounded almost amused as he looked up from his paperwork. 

“From work, not when we're all off the clock.” Ditzy paused, suddenly wondering if it might be too much for Lester to meet his clowder on their home territory. “Or we could go out, if you'd prefer?”

Ditzy took Lester's quirked eyebrow to mean that he understood and appreciated Ditzy giving him the same out that he had given Ditzy on their first date. “No, dinner with everyone sounds... interesting,” He paused for a moment, just considering Ditzy before finally giving him a slight nod and Ditzy knew Lester understood he was offering him the chance to have a clowder, if only for one evening. “Although... shouldn't you ask them before you invite me over?”

“I already have.” Ditzy grinned as he added, “And I didn't even mention how good a cook you are.” When a look of surprise flashed over Lester's face at that, Ditzy felt his heart clench. Fuck, had Lester thought he'd only been invited because he'd cook something wonderful for the lads to savour. Ditzy stepped into the office and took Lester's face in his hands and kissed him, his tongue asking for and gaining entrance, before he rested his forehead on Lester's. “I did tell you I'd invite you to our next barbecue, James.”

***

The morning of the barbecue found Ditzy jittery, he'd looked at the weather reports until Blade had confiscated the remote control, Finn had scarpered with the newspapers muttering something about fire-lighters and Lyle and Kermit had hogged the laptops to play on-line war games against each other.

He had eyed the remote sticking out of Blade's back pocket when the alpha had started the barbecue, raking the charcoal until he had it burning nicely. At least, he had until he'd realised that if the barbecue was going then food would be cooking and that meant their guests – Lester – would be arriving soon. 

A knock on the door made Ditzy jump and he heard Lyle snort in amusement before he thrust a beer into Ditzy's hand and muttered, “Drink it before you keel over in some sort of Victorian faint.”

“I hope we're not early?” Ms Lewis asked as she entered the kitchen, followed by Lorraine and Captain Ryan, the latter carrying a box of wine. “Can we lend a hand?”

Lyle nodded. “If Lorraine could take Blade a beer and stop him stabbing the burgers...”

Lorraine grinned before she picked up two bottles and walked over to Blade, greeting the alpha with a nose rub before helping him with the food, using a pair of tongs to move the cooked burgers and other meat products to put them onto the hot plate to keep warm. 

Ms Lewis glanced around the kitchen and sighed as she noticed the distinct lack of salad. “I hope you have salad to go with all that meat, Lyle?”

“Um,” Lyle paused before remembering where it was. “It's in the fridge...”

Ms Lewis sighed when she found it, all unprepared, and set about sorting it out, muttering about typical men and their desire to avoid anything healthy. 

Ditzy nursed his beer and idly watched his friends, at least half his mind on Lester and when the man would show up. It was why he almost jumped when he heard Lester's voice behind him, “Need a hand with that, Jenny?” He turned and licked his lips at the sight of Lester, once more wearing those snug jeans, although this time with an open-neck shirt and no flour. He was almost mesmerized as he watched Lester cut and slice the salad, his movements sure as he handled the knife almost as deftly as Blade. Fuck, Ditzy knew he had it bad when he imagined those hands on his skin, skilfully caressing and coaxing him... he bit back a moan, quickly finished his beer and made a swift escape to the bathroom.

***

Ditzy slipped back into the kitchen and did his best to ignore the knowing smirk on Lyle's face, although he returned the friendly shoulder bump from Finn. His gaze flickered around the room as he sought Lester, looking up when Finn nudged him again and nodded at the garden. Ditzy followed Finn's gaze and smiled when he saw Lester, sitting at the patio table chatting with Ms Lewis and Ryan, with a near empty bottle of beer in his hand.

He grabbed two bottles from the kitchen and made his way over to the table, his eyes only on Lester. He didn't even notice at first that Ms Lewis and Ryan had slipped away to leave them alone, not until he was sitting next to Lester and holding his hand. “Sorry, James, I didn't mean to interrupt your chat.”

“I got the impression they thought I'd get bored without you and leave if they didn't keep me distracted until you'd... finished.” 

Ditzy blushed when he realised everyone had realised what he'd been up to... but then, he hadn't been at all subtle about it. He half-glared at Lester when the alpha chuckled at him, before deciding grinning made Lester even more attractive and leaned in for a kiss, flipping Lyle a finger when the man wolf-whistled. 

Ditzy slowly broke the kiss, partly as he was reluctant to release Lester's lips but also because he didn't know if Lester would appreciate being kissed in front of his team. Apparently Lester didn't mind, as he tugged Ditzy back in for another kiss before resting their foreheads together. 

A cleared throat had both men pulling back and looking up to find Lorraine standing beside them carrying two plates piled high with food.

“Thank you, Lorraine.” Lester started to rise to take the plates from her, but she just gave him and Ditzy a fond smile before placing the plates on the table and turned to leave them alone again. 

Ditzy glanced around and realised everyone else was already eating and that he and Lester must have missed the usual call of 'Food, come and get it while it's still here'. He called out, “Thanks, Lorraine,” as she walked back to join Blade by the barbecue. He deliberately ignored the looks on Lyle's and Finn's faces and knew they'd comment on him almost missing food due to staring into Lester's eyes.

“I didn't think you minded them knowing, David...” Lester murmured quietly. 

Ditzy looked up to see the look on Lester's face and cursed himself for a fool. He reached over and held Lester's hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of it. “I don't, James. They're just going to take the piss out of me later.” He refused to release Lester's hand when he tried to pull back. “And I'm a fool to worry about it when I have you here.”

Lester huffed before saying, “I believe our food is getting cold, David. It would be churlish to allow that when Lorraine went to the trouble of getting it for us.” 

Ditzy nodded before reluctantly releasing Lester's hand. He smiled as he consumed his food and watched Lester eating, obviously enjoying his food and slowly relaxing as the afternoon progressed, even going so far as to participate in a game of darts with Finn. 

Ditzy was helping himself to another burger when he felt arms around his waist and a kiss pressed against the back of his neck. “Thank you for inviting me, David.” Lester raised his voice to address all the soldiers and other guests. “Thank you for the pleasant afternoon, gentlemen, ladies.”

“I hope you aren't thinking of leaving, James,” Ms Lewis asked as she held out another beer for him to take. 

“There's still lots of food to eat, sir.” Blade used his ever-present knife to gesture at the pile of meat products still on the hotplate. 

Lester looked around, noting the looks on various faces, before nodding. “Thank you. Another burger would be appreciated, Blade.” He released Ditzy and watched Blade pile onion and various other condiments onto his burger. “Blade, I should apologise for growling at you.”

Blade shook his head. “No need, sir. You were protecting your mate from another alpha during his heat.”

“Thank you, Blade.” Lester turned his head to kiss Ditzy when he wrapped an arm around his waist as they munched their burgers and chatted.

***

Once Ms Lewis and Lorraine had left, Ditzy knew Lester would soon be making his own excuses. He knew the lads were involved when he found himself and Lester alone. “Are you thinking of leaving soon, James?”

“I think it would be best.” Lester stepped into Ditzy's space and rubbed their noses. “Although, as I believe you still have a few days left, could I interest you in another meal at my flat? If you want to...”

“I'd love to.” Ditzy smiled at him, resting their foreheads together. “Tomorrow?”

“Would eight o'clock be OK?”

“I'll look forward to it, James.”


	11. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy thinks their last date before his heat is going well, until he says something without thinking and Lester reveals something about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Ditzy knocked on Lester's door and stole a kiss as soon as Lester opened the door for him. He was determined to make sure this date, their last before his heat started again, was memorable. He hated the thought that Lester might convince himself it was all a dream and had been so worried that his fellow soldiers had promised to keep an eye on Lester for him. 

The meal Lester had prepared had been delicious, and both men had taken a second helping before sharing a bowl of chocolate fudge brownies and ice cream. Knowing time was ticking by, they quickly piled the dishes into the dishwasher before settling together on the settee to kiss and snuggle, talking softly about this and that. 

As the night progressed and as the kisses deepened and hands began to caress, Ditzy moved closer to Lester until he was straddling his lap. He groaned as he felt Lester harden beneath him and felt Lester's hands grasp and knead his arse. Ditzy was rubbing himself shamelessly against Lester as their tongues danced and... then Ditzy's phone gave a determined trill, growing louder as he continued to ignore it. 

Fuck! Bloody Lyle had fucking bad timing, as did any anomaly that had dared to open just as he'd made it this far with Lester. He reluctantly pulled free of Lester's mouth and even more reluctantly left his lap to grab his phone. He almost groaned at the message left by Lyle, he'd kill the bloody cock-blocker next time he saw him, interrupting him at a crucial stage just to ask for details he would use to mercilessly tease Ditzy with. Fuck! The sooner Lyle found himself a mate, the better, then he'd get a taste of his own medicine. 

“Problem?” Lester asked quietly.

Ditzy almost swore when he noticed Lester's gaze flicking from the phone in his hand to his face, obviously expecting Ditzy to say something had come up, that he had to leave. Ditzy shook his head. “No, just bloody Lyle attempting to be funny.” When Lester's eyebrow curved in curiosity and just a hint of suspicion, Ditzy held out the phone to him. 

Lester shook his head and reached for a tumbler of Scotch instead. “I trust you, David.”

Ditzy smiled and returned to Lester's lap, tugging him in for a kiss, licking Lester's lips for any trace of Scotch before asking for entrance and sweeping Lester's mouth for more. 

“I can get you your own Scotch if you want, David.” Lester remarked once he had been thoroughly kissed. 

“Mmm.” Ditzy considered the offer for a moment before a better idea occurred to him. “Lovely as that would be, there is something else I'd like to taste more.”

“Do I want to know what?” Although from the smirk on Lester's face, Ditzy thought the man had a good idea of what he was referring to. 

“How about we find out...” Ditzy leaned in for a nose rub. “Just let me text Lyle and tell him to sod off and...” Ditzy's smile widened, “and meanwhile, why don't you get comfortable... on your bed.”

“Pushy omega,” Lester muttered before caressing Ditzy's arse. “Do I get to explore as well?”

“I was banking on it.” Ditzy stood and held out a hand to him, pulling Lester to his feet before kissing him hard and giving him a push towards the bedroom. He smiled as he heard Lester mutter about demanding omegas as he fired off a quick and graphic text to Lyle before deliberately turning it off. He didn't want any more interruptions tonight and hoped the lads would keep any anomalies to themselves. 

Ditzy stopped dead when he walked into Lester's bedroom, not at the silk sheets – for what else would Lester have on his bed – but at the sight of Lester lying naked on them. Ditzy licked his lips as he stared at Lester, taking the time to just look at the man he hoped would be his mate. Lester might not look it under his suits, but he had wiry muscles and not an ounce of excess fat on his frame. His stomach was still taut and Ditzy so wanted to thrust his tongue into his belly button and nuzzle the patch of fur on his belly left over from Lester's change. Even better in Ditzy's view was the lovely thick cock rising from its nest of dark tangled curls, especially now he could take the time to just look at it. 

Lester grinned up at Ditzy who chirruped when Lester slid his hand down his body to curl around his own cock. “Like something you see, David?”

“Fuck yes.” Ditzy began to strip, taking the time to neatly fold his clothes and thankful he had when he heard a pleased sound from Lester. Although when he turned around, Ditzy wasn't sure it had been in appreciation of his neatness or of his naked body. Ditzy grinned as he stalked towards the bed, clambered onto it and stalked towards his prize. 

“David...” Lester gasped. 

Ditzy kissed Lester, slipping his tongue inside before breathing, “Can I?”

Lester nodded. “I'm counting on it.”

Ditzy smiled before moving down Lester's body, exploring to find the places that made his alpha sigh and moan and buck for more. He swiped Lester's belly button before wiggling the tip of his tongue inside and had to hold Lester still as the man wiggled beneath him like a kit. “Like that? Let's see what else you like.” He continued down, pausing to rub his face on the patch of fur leftover from Lester's change before moving in on his prize. 

The omega glanced up and smirked at the needy look on Lester's face. He turned his attention back to Lester's cock, glistening with pre-come and his tongue flicked out to taste the pearl of moisture on the tip. He gripped the base firmly before nuzzling at the firm flesh, rubbing his chin and cheeks over it to mix their scents and feeling Lester buck upwards when Ditzy's stubble rubbed over his sensitive skin.

Ditzy looked up through his eyelashes and smiled at the look on Lester's face, hungry and needy. He turned back to his prize, licking a stripe up Lester's cock and humming with pleasure as he tasted the alpha's arousal. He was holding Lester's cock firmly as he lapped at the head, his tongue teasing at the slit, when he felt Lester's hand in his hair, pressing downwards gently, and well, Ditzy had no problem taking all he could of Lester. He slid his lips around the swollen head, smiling as he felt the rough bumps of the sheathed baby barbs against his tongue, flicking at them. Ditzy had to grip Lester's hips and hold him down when Lester moaned and tried to buck up into his mouth. He started to slide up and down Lester's straining cock, his tongue rubbing against the vein on the underside and flicking out once more at the hidden barbs. Ditzy let the cock slip from his mouth with a dirty pop, looking up into Lester's desire darkened eyes, and licked his lips provocatively. He smiled at the moan Lester gave and his hand reaching out, trying to push Ditzy back down to where he needed him. 

He was more than happy to obey that request, although not how Lester probably expected. He bypassed Lester's cock and instead leaned in to nuzzle Lester's balls, licking them before taking one into his mouth, sucking it before releasing it with a pop and turning to repeat his attention on the other. He glanced back up at Lester's face when he heard a strangled moan, noticing the alpha was biting his lip and his hands were clenched in the sheets. 

Ditzy smiled and returned to lathing Lester's cock once more, licking and nibbling his way up it until he could nuzzle at the slight bump of Lester's barb, still soft for now, but oh so sensitive from the way Lester bucked upwards at the lightest touch, his breath coming in little gasps as he uttered needy chirps. He took mercy on Lester, wrapping his lips around his cock as he sucked and swallowed until Lester came with a dirty moan and he took everything Lester unloaded, swallowing until he'd milked Lester dry before nuzzling against the softening cock.

“Fuck!” Lester gasped out, his hands gripping Ditzy's shoulders as he tugged Ditzy up and kissed him hard. His tongue demanding entry, clashing with Ditzy's own as they duelled. Lester finally pulled free and caressed Ditzy's cheek. “My turn, I believe.” Lester twisted on the bed, flipping their positions until Ditzy was on his back with Lester hovering over him, a feral grin on his face. 

“Fuck yes!” Ditzy gasped as Lester took his own time finding all those places that turned Ditzy into a mess of squirming, needy omega. Ditzy almost came when he felt Lester's hot mouth on his cock, only prevented by Lester's fingers tight around his root as Lester did exquisite things with his tongue, teeth and lips. Ditzy couldn't help thrusting up into the heat as Lester took him deep and swallowed around him over and over again, crying out as he spurted down Lester's throat.

***

Lester had been subdued afterwards, although he'd pressed kisses against Ditzy's shoulder as they lay snuggled in bed together. Ditzy had been left to fret that the man was either having second thoughts about their relationship or he was just doubting himself again. Ditzy still found it hard to believe that an alpha like Lester had any self-doubts, but he understood that Lester's confidence, at least when it came to relationships, had taken a knock when his queen had left him, taking their kits and barring him access.

 _“Want you, want your kits.”_ Ditzy closed his eyes as he suddenly recalled what he'd cried out as he'd come in Lester's mouth. Fear gripped his heart when he realised what the alpha might be thinking – that Ditzy just wanted to use him to sire his kits and then leave him. He rolled over and grabbed hold of Lester's hand when the man shied away. “I'm not going to leave you, James. I promise you.”

“I know.” Lester tried for a wry grin but only looked to be in pain. “I just...” He paused and swallowed. “I think you know this, I know what a hive of gossip the ARC is...” 

“You don't have to tell me.” 

“I know... but,” Lester paused and seemed to be feeling his way as he continued, “you deserve to know.” Lester caressed Ditzy's cheek. “To have the chance to change your mind.”

Ditzy shook his head. “Nothing you could say would change my mind about you, James.”

“You say that now,” Lester murmured sadly before he took a deep breath. “I was mated before, to a queen I loved. I thought we were happy, in love. We had three kits together.” 

When Lester's voice cracked, Ditzy pulled the man against him and purred to comfort him. “Shh, James, you don't have to tell me.”

“They were beautiful kits, David. Alert and rumbustious, but I... I lost them. I haven't seen them in over eight years. I missed them growing up, going to nursery, changing, everything.”

Ditzy couldn't think of anything he could to say to that, he could do nothing except hold Lester tightly and let him talk. 

“I was out of the country when they left, I came home to find the house empty. All their toys and belongings gone and not a single trace that they'd ever been there.” Lester swallowed hard before continuing, “I found a letter, all properly drawn up, barring me access to my own kits. Accusing me of being a bad father, of never being there for them, of not caring what happened to them.”

“I don't believe that, James. I've seen you with the team, you care.” When Lester scoffed at his words, Ditzy added, “Oh, you might not want people to realise, but you're a good man, James Lester.” 

“No, I'm not.” Lester shook his head. “I've done terrible things, all in the name of my country. My queen was right to take our kits, I...” His voice cracked again and he buried his head against Ditzy, his voice muffled but still audible. “He was right, I would have hurt them and failed them. I'll do the same with you if you stay with me.”

Ditzy closed his eyes and fought to control the fury he felt that anyone could hurt Lester that way. He wanted to track that bloody queen down and... no, that wouldn't help Lester and it would be unfair to his blameless kits. “No, James. I think, no, I know you'd make a great father. So gentle and caring to your kits, protecting them from harm and making sure they make the most of themselves.”

“How?” Lester asked, “How can you know that?”

“Because I've seen you at the ARC, worrying over the team, guiding the younger alphas into behaving properly towards the other designations. Encouraging everyone to try their best, whether they're alpha, omega or beta. Trying to protect people, even from themselves. I know you snark at Danny and Becker because they're trying to prove themselves worthy to an arsehole who doesn't deserve Becker as a son. And then there is Lucy, she trusted you, she knew you'd help her.” Ditzy gentle coaxed Lester to look at him, forcing all his conviction into his eyes so Lester could see it. “I know you are a good man, James, a good alpha. An alpha I want to be with. An alpha I want to share this heat and every other one with.”

Lester stared at Ditzy for a long moment, his mouth opened and closed silently several times before he managed incredulously, “You want me to share your heat?”

“Yes.” Ditzy put all his conviction into that one word.

“But...” Lester sounded confused, “I'd sire your kits.”

Ditzy nodded and rubbed noses with the shocked looking alpha. “I love you James. I want to spend my life with you.” he smiled softly, “and I want your kits.”

Lester just stared at Ditzy in disbelief before giving him a tentative smile. “Are you sure? I'm not...”

Ditzy cut Lester off by kissing him firmly before resting their foreheads together. “Perfectly, James. I want you as my mate and the father of my kits.” Ditzy smiled as he added, “But first...” His fingers curled around Lester's erection.


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy's heat comes early and he worries Lester won't want to share it with him. The boys have to figure out their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Ditzy woke in the night, his every sense straining as he searched for what had woken him. Lester lay curled beside him, snoring softly and looking years younger as he slumbered peacefully. Ditzy couldn't figure out what had disturbed him and was just settling back down when he felt his heat stir early. He lay there, letting the heat flow through him and just luxuriating in the presence of Lester for a few minutes, knowing he had to wake him and not knowing how Lester would react. Ditzy hoped the alpha would let him stay and... he took a deep breath and reached over to wake Lester. It was Lester's choice whether he shared Ditzy's heat or not, no matter how much Ditzy wanted him to. He considered waking Lester with a kiss, before reaching over and gently shaking him. “James, wake up.”

“Nnnn.” Lester turned over and hugged his pillow. 

Ditzy smiled as his... as Lester settled back into sleep, before nudging him again. “James, I really need you to wake up.” When Lester snuggled deeper into his pillow, Ditzy bit back a sigh and shook Lester's shoulder harder. 

“Some of us have meetings tomorrow, lieutenant, and not all of us can sleep on the job.”

“James...” Ditzy paused before deciding he needed to grow some balls and just tell Lester. “I'm going into heat.”

Lester shot awake, his eyes wide as he sniffed. “Ah.”

“Can I stay?” Ditzy asked, trying not to whine.

“David... I can't be the best candidate you've got?”

If Ditzy hadn't known the truth, he would have thought Lester was after having his ego stroked. As it was, he bit back his sigh and looked straight into Lester's eyes. “I don't want anyone else, James. I want you as my mate. If you'd have me, I want to spend our lives together.”

“David, I'm not...” 

Ditzy kissed Lester to shut him up. “I know you, James. You're a good man and what any omega would want in their alpha.” He felt his heat grow and pulled back. “I want you, James, but I'd understand if you're not ready for this heat.”

“You really want my kits?”

“I want you, James.” Ditzy forced himself not to kiss Lester again, he couldn't risk it, not with his heat rising. Ditzy swallowed before forcing his next words out, knowing they were a lie but... Lester did mean more to him. “Having your kits would be a bonus, but if you never want them... I'd understand.” He let out a mournful chirp when Lester shook his head, thinking the man had rejected him. He needed to leave before it was too late, Lyle would help him and then... could he stay at the ARC now, seeing Lester every day when he knew the alpha didn't want him?

Lester reached out to catch Ditzy's arm and tugged the omega back down, sniffing before cursing softly and pressing a kiss against his lips. “I'm not rejecting you, David. I just... how can you want me?”

“Because you're perfect James.” Ditzy smiled at the disbelieving snort Lester uttered. “You are. You're smart and snarky, brave and resolute and loyal. You've stood up for the team, no matter how much they annoy you.”

“Especially Cutter,” Lester interrupted. 

“Definitely.” Ditzy leaned in and dropped his voice to a confidential whisper, “You know the lads have a book on how long it will take you to lose it with him.”

“Oh?” Lester's eyebrow quirked before he added, “And have you got a bet on?”

“Now that would be telling.”

“True, we wouldn't want the lads suspecting you of inside information.”

Ditzy smiled, enjoying their banter before a cramp swept through him. “Fuck!” 

Lester started to reach out for him before hesitating and pulling back. “David?” 

“Please, James. I want you. I love you.” Heat coiled in his belly and his thighs were already damp. “But only if you want me.”

Lester paused for a long moment, long enough for Ditzy's own fears of rejection to grow, before he surged forward and kissed Ditzy hard. “Want you so much, David.”

“Yes.” Ditzy rubbed his face against Lester's, mingling their scents as his heat ebbed and flowed within him. 

“Want you, wanted you for so long. Never dreamt...” Lester breathed as he pressed kisses against Ditzy's overheated skin, nipping at his jaw before drifting slowly down Ditzy's body, latching onto a taut and sensitive nipple and sucking on it like a kit. 

Ditzy writhed beneath him, mewing softly as Lester slipped between his parted thighs and spreading them wider. Lester licked him intimately, his tongue curling into Ditzy's omega channel and then Ditzy was bucking as Lester's thumb pressed against his anus, slipping inside that tight pucker. The dual penetrations were almost too much sensation and Ditzy twisted free with a needy cry, rolling onto his hands and knees to present himself to his alpha. He chirped when he felt Lester grip his hips tightly and then cried out as he was entered. He pushed back to meet each of Lester's thrusts, needing his barbs so badly it bloody hurt. 

“Going to breed you, going to make you mine.” 

Lester thrust harder and harder before he paused and both men groaned as the alpha's barb filled and held them locked together. Ditzy felt Lester press kisses against his bowed neck as Lester's hips jerked forwards over and over again as he repeatedly spurted deep inside Ditzy's willing body. 

Still bound together, Lester eased them onto their sides and pressed kisses against Ditzy's neck and shoulders, nuzzling and gently nipping as he rubbed his cheeks and chin against Ditzy's sweat-slicked back to mingle their scents. While his hips continued to jerk as his cock shot its load repeatedly inside Ditzy, Lester slipped his hand down Ditzy's body to wrap around his cock, teasing and stroking the firm flesh until Ditzy cried out, coming hard as he squeezed hard around Lester. 

After several moments, Ditzy felt Lester soften inside him and braced himself for the pleasure and pain of the baby barbs as Lester withdrew. Crying out as they ripped into his sensitive tissues and knowing he wanted more. But for now, he was content to lie in Lester's arms, held tight against his chest and knowing he was wanted. 

He could feel the steady breathing of Lester against his neck and then smiled at his soft snores. Ditzy knew he should follow Lester into sleep, that in a few hours he'd be ready and needing to mate again. He smiled at the thought of the next few days, of Lester mating and barbing him over and over again, of being bred by the perfect alpha.

***

Ditzy lay in Lester's embrace and couldn't think of a time he'd had a better boyfriend, in heat or out of it. Lester was so bloody attentive of his every need, making sure he showered and ate regularly, giving him massages and snuggling up to him and just talking when his heat ebbed. Ditzy found out so much about the man behind the snark and revealed just as much back. He truly began to feel their relationship would survive after his heat passed, he wanted Lester to be a hands on father to the kits he was surely carrying.

Ditzy had opened his mouth several times to ask Lester if he wanted the same, but the knowledge they were both affected by his heat stopped him. As much as Ditzy wanted to proclaim he was Lester's queen, he knew the man wouldn't believe it wasn't just the heat talking. He needed to wait until his heat was over and his mind clear and even then Ditzy knew he might have difficulty convincing the heart-broken alpha of his sincerity, for Lester's first queen had probably uttered similar words in heat before leaving Lester broken and forgotten.

The shifting of the bed signalled Lester's waking and Ditzy turned in his arms to greet him with a kiss. “Slept well?”

Lester smiled at him, a true smile that reached the alpha's eyes and gave Ditzy hope for the future. “Yes, thank you.” He slowly brought their lips together, sighing when Ditzy asked for entrance and they spent several moments just kissing.

Ditzy reluctantly pulled away with a wince as a cramp hit him.

Lester held him tightly and rubbed their noses together, pressing kisses against Ditzy's face as the waves swept through him. “What do you want, David?”

“You,” Ditzy cried out as his writhed on the bed, feeling wetness between his thighs and knowing it was soaking Lester's expensive silk sheets. “Please, need you so badly.”

Lester kissed him once more on the lips. “You have me, my David.” He pulled free and moved back so Ditzy could present himself, arse jiggling and thighs wet. 

Ditzy whimpered until he felt Lester grip his hips, and then cried out when he felt the alpha's tongue against him, licking and probing as he lapped up the wetness dripping from Ditzy's omega channel. “Please, James.”

“Anything.” 

Ditzy almost cried out in loss as the warm tongue left him, before he did cry out as Lester's cock filled him. He pushed back against Lester, seeking to take him as deeply as he could, feeling the rough barbed head graze against his inner walls before the barb started to swell inside him. He cried out as Lester shoved in hard and froze as the barb took hold. 

It felt so bloody good when Lester pressed kisses against his sweaty back as his hand jerked Ditzy off, Lester's voice was low and raw as he gasped, “Mine,” and “So good,” and the one that made Ditzy's heart soar with hope, “I love you.” Lester growled low in his throat and then Ditzy felt his teeth latch onto his neck, gripping hard as he thrust harder and deeper as if attempting to make them one. 

“Love you,” Ditzy cried back and felt his heat crash down so hard, so relentlessly that he hardly knew where he ended and Lester began. He could feel Lester's cock move inside him and... somehow, he could feel himself thrust inside tight heat. He could feel Lester's love and need and then everything blacked out as he came.

***

Ditzy slowly woke in the morning, sore and sated and realised his heat was over. He also realised he could still feel Lester inside his head, he could feel Lester's hand rubbing over his belly and the ghostly sensation of rubbing his hand over that same belly. Bloody hell, they had bonded, they had bloody soul bonded. Ditzy couldn't help the smile that split his face or the joy and happiness that swept through his body and through the new bond.

He could feel when those emotions fully woke Lester, who tensed and sniffed before his hand paused and he began to draw back. Ditzy turned over when he felt the stab of fear spike through their bond, dragging Lester into a kiss. “No, James, I don't regret a single moment, any of it.” 

Lester just stared at him in disbelief. “Are you sure?” 

Ditzy almost sighed as he felt the distance between them through the bond and knew Lester was shielding, he obviously didn't trust him... no, Ditzy knew that wasn't true, the alpha couldn't risk his heart being broken again. “Perfectly, James. I love you.” Ditzy reached out for Lester's hand, placing it back on his belly. “How could I regret this? Having your kits growing inside me.” He rubbed their noses together as he continued, “Feel the bond, James. Trust it.”

Lester's eyes widened as he opened himself slowly to the bond, and he gave a tentative smile, “Kits?” When Ditzy nodded, Lester added, “Are you really sure?”

“About you or the kits?” Ditzy asked before kissing Lester, demanding entrance and snogging him breathless. “Both, my love, my James, my alpha, my all. I want you and I want our kits. Can't you feel that through our bond?” Ditzy could feel Lester's slow, cautious exploration of the bond and sent all the love he felt for him through it, hearing Lester spit in surprise as the emotion rolled over him. For an instant he felt only surprise and confusion before all was overcome by the intense feelings of love and gratefulness that surged through the bond from Lester. “I love you, James. I'm your queen.” He entwined his fingers with Lester's as they rested on Ditzy's belly. “These are our kits growing inside me.” He kissed Lester softly. “And I will never willingly leave you, James.” 

“Love you, David. Always and forever.” 

Ditzy snuggled against Lester when his lover pulled him against his chest, drifting asleep as love sang through their bond. He could feel Lester's presence in the back of his mind, separate yet part of him, through the bond that tied them together, for now and always.


End file.
